Gods and Ten judge and the Fox cries, Naruto
by Timothy1988
Summary: Ten demi-gods watch over what happens in each world, all having an element, fire, water, earth, wind, darkness, light, metal, ice, wood, and thunder. Well Naruto become one of them and pass judgement on the village or save it. rateM for swearing and other
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Yeah I know I have another Naruto fan fiction I'm working on, but I'm kinda crazy and have too many thoughts going through my mind so I'll still be continuing I just thought I'd see how this would do.**

**Note I well have humor in this too.**

**I do not own Naruto or any other anime.**

………………………………

* * *

The village of Konha was once known for it's strength in the Third Shinobi war that one man became well known and feared as 'The Yellow Flash of the Leaf.' His name was Minato Namikaze a man with blonde spiky hair and deep blue eye's, to every Ninja and Civilian's.

He was named the Yondaime of Konoha, he then met Kushina Uzimaki, 'The Red Death.' She had long red hair that went to her lower back and soft green eye's.

The two fell in love with one another and married in secret. Almost a year later they had a son, Naruto Uzimaki Namikaze, but both of his parents died that night, one died due to childbirth the other died saving the village from the Kyuubi no Kitsune by sealing it in his new born son.

That was the past our story begins 4 years later. To the Villagers they thought the boy was a demon. The reincarnation of the fox the most powerful being in existence, but we all know that's full of shit.

Other than Kami and Yami there are ten beings that watch over everything from the animals and humans, to war and what happens in the universe and other dimensions they are known as 'The Avatars.' Each controls an element or it's aspects related to it, and one is in the Leaf this night doing his usual scouting.

He was 6'4 with shoulder length black hair with red lines in it. His blood red eye's were as cold as ice, and a handsome face with one scar over his left eye. His cloths was a cape/cloak as black as the night with a bat insignia on the back of it all. A black shirt on with a silver vest over it that held a couple of scrolls. Black pants with black boots. And a massive Scythe on his back with the blade folded touching the handle, the but of the Scythe had a Bats head with it's mouth open, ruby eye's, the ear was short with a marking in it that meant with them Death, the blade was shaped like a bats wing with long spike blades, and the handle was black with a red grip.

He was known as Shade, Avatar of Darkness Ruler of Shadows and master of Death. The one true Grim Reaper the first of them and the creator of demons with the help of Kami and Yami.

'_Damn this shit sucks why do I have to check this place again? Oh yeah I was hiding from Umi and Kazuma found me and told me if I took up his watch for the day he wouldn't rat me out………lazy fucking bastard.'_ Shade thought moving trough the shadows as a specter no one saw him like always. '_Humans haven't changed in the last 10,000 years they're still fools, like lams to the slaughter.'_ He grunted, for a being of Darkness Shade hated most wars and greed he detested what the world became.

He shadow form slivered to the Namikaze estate. '_I should pay a visit to Minato and Kushina it's been about 5 years and I can see their kid.' _He grinned at the idea of seeing old friends.

'_I may be immortal but I enjoy having some human friends.'_ He came up from the shadows of the ground in the estate and took note how everything was a mess. The grass was the same height as him the plants looked dead and some of the statues were broke.

'_What the hell? Minato always kept this place clean the only way it be……….oh no.'_ Shade bolted inside to see a home that has not been used for some time, he got really nervous and then ran to the babies room of the house and see dust everywhere.

"**No ones lived here in four years Shade-sama." **Shade turned his head to see a grayish creature come from the shadows of the room, the thing looked like a zombie with green eye's.

"What happened Shadow Walker?"

The creature tells Shade everything it knew of the matter and about Naruto. When the creature finished he felt his masters KI skyrocket.

"Find me Naruto Namikaze or you'll experience more pain than any being has ever endured, IS THAT CLEAR?" Shade ordered at the end clearly pissed off.

The Shadow Walker trembles in fear and nods it's head disappearing into the shadows. Shade turns back to his specter form and darted through the village in search of the blond haired boy.

Not far away a four year old Naruto was running for his life from a mob of villagers holding knives, swords, clubs, and so on.

"Stop please I didn't do anything to you." He begs the mob, all cry for him to be quiet that demons should be punished.

They begin to beat the young child, but they do not see a Shadow Walker dashing out to find his master.

After a few minutes of beating one takes a katana and makes his way to Naruto. "Do you wish this Demon's blood spilled?"

Shouts of yes are heard by him. "Who do you wish spill his blood?"

"YOU." The man smirks raising the sword up to kill Naruto.

SHEENK.

DRIP…DRIP…DRIP.

The mans head slides of from his body after being cut clean off. All the villagers stood in fear of the figure that was holding a large scythe type weapon, they could see his blood red eye's staring at them all, a deep scowl on his face.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU MORONS DOING?" He demanded. One brave or foolish villager spoke.

"KILLING A DEMON." Shade looks at him in the eye and his scowl deepens at them all.

"A demon would have killed you morons the moment you posed a threat to it with an attack all I see his a small child and thirty grown men ganging up on said child." Shade yelled flicking the blood off his Scythe.

One foolish villager decided to speak. "Come on there's thirty of use and one of you it's kinda unfair."

"You're right you should have brought more." His voice was laced with venom to these people….no people was too good for them, monsters was the proper term for them, but that would me insulting to all monsters too.

"Kill him." They all rushed forward but soon stopped, none of them could move as shadows were holding them in place and the shadow's just seemed to come from Shade. "YOU'RE A NARA."

Shade just raised an eyebrow and scoffed with a chuckle. "No…..but I did give them the scroll to learn my techniques, but it's sad they haven't gotten beyond the strangle move." All the Dumb Fucks go wide eyed they didn't know the Shadow Possession Jutsu could do more the strangle.

Shade saw the look in their eye's and decided to show them first hand. "Here let me show you how this move really should be used." One of the shadows moved from one of the villagers to form a demonic hand shadow that stabbed right through the human sending blood all over them. "DEMON YOU'RE A DEMON." One accused getting a scowl from Shade.

"Are you fucking stupid? Don't compare me to those weak creatures it's like comparing me to you, it's an insult you morons I'm a God literallydie." The shadows hands grabbed them by the heads and ripped them off the shoulders and necks making it rain blood and bone fragments.

"Good riddance." Turning back to Naruto and lifting the boy into his arms he did a one over his wounds. '_I need to get him to Umi or Moonie fast.'_ That's when Sarutobi and an army of Anbu appeared and glared at Shade, the God of Shinobi spoke with as much power he could.

"Put Naruto down now and leave and we'll let you live." Sarutobi demanded only for Shade to laugh at him.

"As if weakling like you could kill me and no you can't have him fools." Shade burst into shadows taking to the sky, all the Anbu and the Hokage just stared up in shock. '_Minato-kun forgive I could protect your son.'_ A deep sigh came from the sad old leader who was on his way to tell the council that Naruto was kidnapped…….joy to the fucking world he wasn't going to hear the end of this.

(The Avatar Realm) (AN: IF you have a better name I could use let me know.)

Two beautiful women were reading some books on history from other worlds when Shade's shadows appeared in front of them and formed into his body. Both glared at him one reached for her staff. "Wait Umi I need your help." Umi was the Avatar of Water and Goddess of the Seas, she stood 5'7 inches, with a light blue coat, blue blouse with a gold plate chest plate and a white ankle long skirt. Her coat had a Sea Serpent on the back and she held a Long staff that looked like a Trident on one end with a water snake as the handle with a blade on the other end that formed it's tail, she had light blue eye's, dark blue hair, an angelic face, and a body to kill for.

"This better be good Shade." Warned Umi with a glare in her eye's.

"I need you and Moonie's help." This got the other woman's attention, she had light blonde hair, soft gold eye's, wearing a white dress, a white coat with a wolf on the back, and a staff with a wolf head on the end of it and on the other a blade in the shape of a eclipsing moon with the points touching the handle. Moonie the Avatar of Light.

"For what?" Moonie asked, answer he showed them Naruto both look between him and the boy. "Shade you broke the creed. We can't bring humans here."

"Look he was being attacked by thirty people I killed them and brought him here so you could heal him."

"Damnit Shade that's Two laws you broke are you trying to get punished?" Moonie yelled getting the attention of the other Avatars near by all come in at once except one.

The first is a young man 6ft. With blond hair and green eye's, his face is simple with a lighting shaped scar going up his neck. His cloths are a dark yellow shirt with a black vest, black pants and black boots, a yellow coat with a tiger on the back, with two lighting shaped swords with a tiger shaped handle. Dash the Thunder Avatar. "Man Hiei is going to kill you man."

The second was a 8ft tall bulky man with a beard and brown hair with copper colored eye's, he had a green shirt on with a brown vest with green pants and black boots and a green coat with an Ox on it, his weapon was an axe with an Ox head in the center of the blade. Gohei the Avatar of Earth. "Hm well it was nice knowing you."

The third was a woman 5'6 with white hair with cold blue eye's. Light blue dress with a light blue coat on with a Lion on it. A small sword with a Lion guard at her side. Ami Umi's sister and Avatar of Ice. "Who is he Shade?" Before he answered her question another Avatar spoke.

The fourth was a woman the same height as Ami with green hair and eye's, a brown dress and brown coat with a Stag on the back, and a three part staff with a Stag design in the wood the weapon had a chain inside to connect it together. Alexis Avatar of Wood. "Just pray Hiei won't go off the deep end Shade."

The fifth was a man 7ft tall with gray hair and eye's with a grey shirt with a blue vest and fingerless gloves, grey pants and boots, a grey coat with a bear on the back. As for weapons he had so damn many it wasn't funny but he did have a pair gauntlets in the shape of Bear claws. Cross the Avatar of Metal. "Goodbye man just hope you don't get your ass handed to you."

The sixth was a younger man with brown eye's and Orange hair, he stood 5'8 with silver shirt and pants, and a silver coat with an falcon on the back. Twin swords shaped like wings. Kazuma Avatar of Wind. "Like Ami asked who is he?"

"*Sigh* I was getting to that he is……………."

"Is who?" Everyone pales at hearing his voice even after so many years they still got scared to hear this voice.

The final avatar was 6ft in height with red spiked hair and silver eye's. Blood red shirt and pants with black boots, a crimson coat with a Dragon on the back. A sword with the hilt looking like a horn with seals on it the guard shaped like a dragon head opening its mouth and the blade was shaped like fire being shot from the mouth with seals all in it. Hiei Avatar of Fire. "Shade tell me why you broke two laws of the Avatars………now."

Shade moves over to Hiei and places his hand on his forehead to show him what he learned.

"WHAT." Fire erupted from Hiei knocking Shade back who started to hide behind Dash and Gohei. Everyone could see Hiei was pissed off.

Hiei looked to Moonie and Umi and spoke. "HEAL HIM I'M GOING TO KONOHA AND BURN THE CURSED VILLAGE TO THE GROUND."

"What who is he Hiei?" Umi asked.

"Minato's and Kushina's child Naruto." He answered while both women grabbed the blond child and began healing him. "I'll be back I'm going to talk to Kami-sama and see what I can do about the Village." He left in a swirl of flames.

Everyone but Umi and Moonie felt like hell was going to visit Konoha or all of them. "I fell sorry for the pour bastard that runs into him first." Muttered Dash with them all nodding.

(With Hiei)

Kami and Yami were talking about the souls in the world and just doing what they normally do chat with one another.

BOOM, the fire rocketed from the ground to show Hiei in the most pissed off mood they've ever seen.

"Kami-sama, Yami-sama I have a request." This really got their attention Hiei never in the last million years has never asked for anything, he just made reports or trained.

"What is the request Hiei-kun?" Kami asked she liked Hiei's drive to do his job and he had a good heart in him if only he brought it out more.

"I'd like to know as well Hiei-kun." Yami stated she just liked how he could fight without any fear.

"The obliteration of Konoha in the land of Fire." Hiei spat like the villages name was poison to him.

"WHAT YOU CAN'T MAKE THAT REQUEST HIEI." Kami yelled at him while Yami just stared at him wondering what happened to make him this pissed.

"Shade brought a small injured child to the Avatar Realm after killing thirty villagers that were beating him and trying to kill him."

Both Kami and Yami almost considered his request from that but the Shade part shot it to hell.

"Shade should not have interfered, his punishment well be decided later but take the child back." Kami ordered she could just do this for one child but how wrong was she today.

"No I'm not going to punish Shade….and no I'm not taking the child back….. He is my dissident." Hiei shot back at the creator of life and felt the air go cold.

"WHAT WHO WERE HIS PARENTS?""Minato Namikaze and my other dissident Kushina Uzimaki. You both know it's forbidden to attack a member of an Avatars house but just as much a crime when one family has our protection for them and any children they have, both Uzimaki and Namikaze fall under both laws as such their punishment is death. But thinking about that would make us no better then they are so I would like Naruto to stay with use and train with the Avatar to become the 11th…..he holds the Kyuubi in him, with training he could be a great Avatar, and he'll decide what is to become of the Leaf and chose to return to try and change it, in 8 years we'll return him and keep an eye on him, is this agreeable for you my Ladies?" Asked Hiei who gave it some thought he'd let the one that was wronged chose the villages fate.

"It is train him well Avatar of Fire." Yami said.

"Yes Hiei-kun, oh tell Shade that he's on probation for 8 years and he'll be Naruto-chan's protector until he's ready." Kami cooed with a nod Hiei he left in a swirl of fire once again.

(Konoha)

Sarutobi felt another headache coming and it was cause the fucking morons on the council were just called and told a mob was murdered while attacking Naruto….and right off the fucking bat they were shouting, 'The Demon did it,' or 'The Demon has escaped,' or his personal favorite with a sarcastic note to it, 'Kill the Demon.'

"No you damn morons Naruto is four and was out like a fucking light how could he of killed them? It was a man wearing black robes with a fucking Scythe in his hands who did it and then kidnapped Naruto by bursting into shadows and flying to the sky." The aged leader yelled only the Shinobi Council sided with the boy, but Hiashi kept to himself.

One council member yelled she had pink hair. "We most find the Demon and kill it, send hunter nin after him."

Shikaku just looked up from his nap. "How can we when he's not a ninja and was kidnapped by this person?" The bitch didn't know when to shut up or grow a brain.

"But we must avenge Youndami-sama." She shrieked.

"Shut up well you all I'll be sending Anbu to try and find Naruto but no one is going to kill him."

(With the Avatars)

Hiei entered the hospital part of their home to find both Umi and Moonie watching Naruto like a hawk, they've already healed him and the others were in the room wondering what was going to happen next, but Shade had a down cast look expecting his punishment any moment. Hiei placed his hand on his shoulder and muttered to him. "You got 8 years of probation and you are Naruto's protector from here on out." Shade nods to this.

Hiei then comes up behind Umi and Moonie. "How is he?" Both jump and turn to face him. "He's fine know, what happened?" Umi questioned him.

Hiei was about to answer when Naruto started to wake up. "Where am I? Who are you guys?" He asked, Hiei was about to answer again but Umi, Moonie, Ami, and Alexis gulped the pour boy and all scream the same thing. "KAWII." Hiei and the other males sweat dropped an sheared one thought. '_Lucky little bastard.'_

"Well the ones hugging you are the same ones that healed your injuries." Hiei informed.

Umi pulled back, "I'm Umi."

"Moonie."

"Ami."

"And I'm Alexis, can we keep him?" Naruto began to blush the same color as Hiei's hair.

"I'm Dash."

"Gohei."

"Kazuma."

"Cross."

"I'm Hiei and that one over there saved your life tonight he is Shade." Naruto looks to the black clad man an smiles.

"Thank you Shade-san, I'm Naruto Uzimaki I'm going to be Hokage one day Believe it." He gave his toothy grin.

"Doesn't he mean Namikaze after all Minato would of made sure his son was well protected." Dash retorted while Naruto faints.

"I'm going to assume he didn't know that." Hiei grumbled burning the Leaf was becoming more like an awesome idea by the second.

Naruto got up and Hiei told him everything from how he's related to him, the Kyuubi, and his parents. Hiei felt there shouldn't be any secrets with them so they could build more trust with the boy. They all wanted to know him better.

"I have a question Hiei if I'm going back in 8 years to be a Shinobi won't they try something." Naruto asked.

"Yes but don't worry we'll be checking on you and watching you when you go back, but Shade well stay closer." Hiei explained, with that they let him sleep, but the next day training began.

(8 years later)

Sarutobi was having a shitty day doing the enemy of all kages paperwork and said that today a new set of Gennin would be graduating and Naruto was not with them, ever since that night 8 years ago Konoha wasn't the same, but that didn't stop the parties from starting up till he said he'd kill the ones who kept it up, they got the message after the 20 party.

"You know Jiji you should take a vacation." Sarutobi world around to see a young teen 5'5 in height, wearing a black shirt with orange symbols on it with a back vest with a fox print on the front of it, back pants with orange swirls with back Shinobi sandals, a black coat with orange flames at the bottom and a sword on his back , the guard was like an O-katana with a fox engraved in it, and a dark red hilt with a small chain on the cap connecting to the guard. His hair was long spiky blond locks, and blue eye's with whisker marks on the side of his face.

It took the old man a few moments recognize him. "Naruto-kun?" He stuttered.

"Yeah I know right I look just like dad, and yes I know about my parents and the Kyuubi." He smirked at the mans face he was making.

"Naruto-kun who took you? How did you escape?"

"Easy there Jiji I didn't escape, cause in the first place the one who took me was saving my life and spent the last 8 years training me, turns out he was an 'old' friend of the family." Man he was enjoying the look on the old mans face.

"Naruto-kuan can I ask who this person is." He pulled out a Bingo book and Naruto just laughed his ass off.

"Jiji you can't find this guy in there or anywhere else, he doesn't belong to a village, but he well be checking on me to make sure I'm save and to top it all of he could kick your ass with just one hand." Now Sarutobi was scared if this man was that strong why hasn't anyone heard of him, but he chose not to ask about that until later.

"Well I'm guessing you want to become a Ninja?" Nods. "Okay do you want to go to the academy and take the test?" No. "Why?"

"Cause the teachers would most likely try to fix my grade and Jutsu part to make me fail to then use me for some stupid plan. And I brought a scroll with what I know for you to take a look at and if you'd like I'll so you the ones you want to pass." Naruto handed him the scroll, Sarutobi opened it and started to read it over and just about shit himself. What the hell didn't he know all the techniques and history he learned put anything a teacher taught look like kid's stuff.

"How about these three Naruto-kun." He pointed to three jutsu's on the scroll and got a smirk from Naruto.

"Piece of cake." Running through some hand seals and stopping at the last. "**INFENT DARKNESS."** The room was filled with shadows and darkness. Sarutobi just about had a heart attack from this shock Naruto wasn't even a Gennin and he could do this Jutsu the Second Hokage used.

"Okay I think this enough of the Jutsu Jiji." The darkness expels to show Naruto with a bored expression. And his right arm out holding a swirling ball with little threads running in it, Sarutobi stared in awe of the blue sphere. "**Rasengan." **Naruto dispels the Jutsu, and Sarutobi was just still staring if you stared any harder his eye's might pop out.

Naruto then bit his finger and did a few hand seals and slammed his palm down. "**Summoning."** With the smoke covering the area Sarutobi wonders what could he have summoned and if it was friendly.

The smoke clears to reveal a blue Dragon with green eye's and two black horns on its head. "**Naruto-sama do you need something?"**

"No Gard you can go." The dragon nods and poofs away.

"Well Naruto-kun I'd say you are a Gennin, I'll give you your house and inheritance seeing how you can handle yourself." The God Of Shinobi mustered handing Naruto the keys and letter that his parents left him.

_Dear Naruto,_

_IF you're reading this then you just became Chunnin or your 18, I'd just like to say first how sorry I am for sealing the Fox in you, I hope the Village see's you as a hero rather than the demon. I also hope you get to meet the Avatars, just remember never and I mean never piss off your ancestor Hiei guy has a temper that make every demon run in fear but then again him just looking at them scares the shit out of them. Now I trust you'll make the right choices and be a great Shinobi. I love you son._

_Your Father._

_Minato Namikaze aka The Yellow Flash._

_P.S. If you see a man with long white hair that goes by the name Jariya kick him in the balls for spying on my honeymoon. And tell Shade just ask her out already._

_Dear Naruto-chan,_

_I'm sorry baby that I won't be able to see you grow into a handsome young man and be a great Shinobi. My hope is that Hiei finds you, he was like a father to me after mine died. Believe It. And knowing your father he'd never admit that he was scared of Hiei, gave you father a glare when he said he was dating me. But always remember Naruto-chan I love you._

_Your Mother._

_Kushina Uzimaki aka The Red Death._

_P.S. If you see Jariya Kick him in the balls sweetie……….And tell Shade to just admit he likes her._

Naruto had to wipe away his tears, both of them loved him and wanted the Avatars to find him. He couldn't help the smile that came to his face knowing that they treated him like family and Shade was like an older brother to him.

"Thank you Jiji this……………"

CRASH

The door broke down and there stood Mizuke with Konohamaru in his grasp and a kunai at his neck. "Give me the Scroll of Sealing and I'll let the brat live." The man growled, Sarutobi was trying to think of away to save his grandson without getting him killed. But a snickering sound forced him to turn his head to Naruto who held his sword in his right hand with red and blue bolts radiating on the blade.

"**Crying Blue Moon."** A flick of his wrist and a blue crescent moon shot from the blade cutting Mizuki's head in a diagonal direction making his right eye's side of his head slide off. When that happened Konohamaru fell forward but landed with a small thud.

'_He saved me………….I should ask him to teach me that move." _Konohamaru thought with stars in his eye's, his grandfather looked like he saw his mother again. '_I wonder where he got that sword………note to self don't let that blade near a weapon smith or Tenten.'_ Somewhere a girl with two buns in her hair giving the impression of a panda sneezed.

"Naruto-kun where did you get that sword and why is it radiation electricity?" The aged man stuttered.

Naruto sheaths his sword and gives him a small smile. "It was made for me turns out one of the guys friends is an expert with crafting weapons, so he made this sword for me and me alone no one can touch it without it reacting to it……….but I don't think you or this kid should try to take it trust me you'd be in for the shock of your life." Naruto answered the Professor, "I'll see you later Jiji." Naruto just got to the door when.

"Naruto-kun catch." Naruto didn't move just raised his arm and caught his Konoha Headband. "Team placement is tomorrow be at the Academy 8:00 A.M. sharp." Naruto nodded vanishing in a puff of black smoke.

(Namikaze Compound)

Naruto was looking at the tall grass and how the house looked thinking it was going to take some time to get this place back in shape.

"You could just use Shadow clones." Naruto didn't need to turn his head he knew who it was.

"Hey Shade did Hiei send you?"

"No, I came cause Cross told me to bring you these." Shade brought a trunk out of the shadows and opened it to reveal a red hat, (**Think how Alucards looks in Hellsing.)** with a snarling metal fox head on the side. Two gauntlet's with a gold rim pattern that held hidden blades, and had two Dessert Eagle guns attached at the bottom that would stretch out into the hand on the wielder thankfully Naruto could hide those gauntlets in his coat since the arms went to his wrists. **(His coats like a duster.)** Two more guns got his attention, Naruto picked both of them up almost drooling at the sight of them.

"Yeah Cross said those two you'd love the most, he finally managed to make copies of Dante's guns, but it's cause Dante let him take a look at that he was able to do it so meet Salvation and Damnation." Both had the same shape but different color, Salvation was white with a silver handle with a picture of an angle engraved into it, while Damnation was a reddish black with gold handle with a picture of a demon engraved into it. Then Shade pulled out a massive revolver from the chest, Naruto could tell it was larger than a .45, this guns barrel was thick and about the length of half his leg the handle had a '9' carved into it and the gun was silver in color. "And this is a Handcannon Revolver he said one shot from this bastard would blow someone to bits cause of the exploder rounds in it and don't worry you got enough ammo to last a few months if you run out just call one of use or Cross and we'll get you the ammo. I think he called that gun Hellbringer." Naruto just stared at his new guns Cross came through for him again.

And that's when Naruto remembered what those letters told him. "Hey Shade."

"Yeah."

"I got two letters from my parents and both said to tell you just to ask her out already." Shade started to shake and sweat like a pig.

"I don't know what their talking about Naruto I swear." Naruto just smirked.

"So you do like someone is it a human?"

"No."

"A demon?"

"No."

"A demi-reaper or shimigami?"

"No that's like incest man."

"Kami-sama."

"No."

"Yami-sama?"

"Fuck no dude she's my big sister both her and Kami-sama…….both like to torture me."

"I know…….is it one of the Avatars?"

"………………………N-no w-why would y-you say that?" Shade stuttered giving himself away.

"So it is one of the girls? Is it Umi?"

"No she likes………..never mind but it's not her or anyone else."

"Funny I don't believe you……….Alexis?"

"No…….and that's funny that coming from you the one who shouts 'Believe It."

"Kiss my ass…………Ami?"

"No Ami would freeze my ass off and no I'm not going to kiss your ass looks too much like your ugly face."

"Is it Moonie?"

Dead silent's was all Naruto needed. "You like Moonie-chan I knew it your rude to everyone even Hiei to an extent but whenever Moonie-chan's near by you just act different."

"Fine I love her happy you little asshole?" Shade snarled at the blond. Who was just looking at something. "Hello Naruto you there?" Shade asked waving a hand in front of him and then snapped his fingers to awaken the blond. Shade just gave a heavy sigh while turning around to see something that he wasn't expecting to see…………….Moonie with her mouth hanging open and her eye's threatening to pop out of their sockets.

Shade did the only thing he could think of at that moment burst into shadows and get out of there as fast as he could………….

(The Next day at the Academy)

Naruto got the Academy about 45 minutes before teams were assigned and took time to kick back and relax in a chair with his feet up on the table his hat down covering his eye's, and his new weapons on him and his sword on his back.

The next person that came in was a boy with an afro type hair style with black sunglasses and a high collar coat that covered his lower face. Shino saw Naruto but thought he was new and most of taken another test to them. Shino took the seat next to Naruto since he was in the middle on the top role of desks next to the window.

The next to come in was Hinata the shy girl looking around she saw her friend Shino sitting next to someone that she's never met before, Naruto could see here from the crack in his hat, she had indigo hair that wasn't very long, lavender eye's, and a big heavy coat to hide her body. '_She's cute.'_

Hinata just sat next to the new guy she took the window seat and Shino gave a nod his was of saying good morning at times.

Shikimaru and Choji came in next Naruto could tell right off the bat that Shikimaru was a Nara and a lazy guy with a brain, and Choji was a fat kid with his headband on his head looking like it was a diaper. Both sat in the role in front of them and Shikimaru laid his head down and dozed off while Choji took out a bag of chips and started to eat them.

Other students came in not even noticing the guy with the black coat and red hat really it wasn't hard to miss. His damn feet were on the desk.

Next came Kiba and Akumaru, Kiba wore a hood jacket with fur on the rim, red triangle marks on his cheeks and his little white dog in his coat. Kiba was vain and arrogant he was wearing a smirk on his face thinking how Hinata was going to shower him with her love after seeing his skills as a Shinobi, and then they would get married and live happily ever after……………makes you want to gag.

Kiba saw in his mind his future wife sitting by the window that's when the freak in the black coat and red hat caught his attention, how dare that loser try to take his girl. "Who the hell are you?" No answer, so Kiba walks up to him. "You the freak with the red hat, what are you doing here only those that graduated the Exam are suppose to be here."

"I took a test that the Hokage gave me and passed, now shut up your voice is annoying." Everyone in the class were shocked, this kid just told Kiba the second best male fighter here to shut up.

Kiba thought he'd get his point across by taking the losers sword and holding the edge to his throat. But funny thing happened as soon as Kiba touched the hilt he was knocked back by red and blue lightning that struck him in the chest. That's the sight that one Sasuke Uchiha saw when he walked into the class brooding like all the time and saw what the sword did to Kiba, Sasuke had a hair style that belonged on the backside of a chicken and was the Self proclaimed Avanger. Who thought the sword should be his after all he was an Uchiha an elite this loser didn't deserve a sword like that.

"You with the Red Hat give me your sword." Sasuke demanded.

Naruto tipped his hat up a little but not enough for anyone to see his face. "Why?"

"Because I said after all I'm and Uchiha anything I want I get." Sasuke smirked thinking of who could teach him Kenjutsu.

"Not today Needle Dick." All the fan girls just started shouting at him and gave him glares and the guys all wanted to laugh but feared the fan girls. "Besides the sword would shock you too." Hinata could help up stare in awe of this boy who was insulting Sasuke and didn't give a shit about his name.

Sasuke got a real smug look on his face. "Really an Uchiha can handle anything." Sasuke made the mistake of reaching for the hilt and then. **BUZZZZZZZZZZZ**

He was sent flying into the wall, this was seen by the two leaders of the Sasuke Fanclub. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SASUKE-KUN?" The pink one yelled forcing Naruto to sit up and put his hat back on top of his head. Hinata almost fainted but she did have a massive blush on her face after realizing that she was sitting next to a really cut guy with blond spiky hair, blue eye's and whisker birthmarks on his face.

"I was hoping to get some sleep, but with all the yelling and morons bothering me I won't be sleeping for very long." This statement made Hinata hold her hands over her mouth so she would laugh, Shino had a smirk on his face, Shikimaru was just thinking this guy was Troublesome, Choji was laughing, Kiba was pissed on in pain, Sasuke was furious how dare this loser embarrass him an elite, Sakura was glaring daggers at the blond and wanting to kill him, and Ino was stuck whether to kill him or rape him in class.

Iruka walked in chose to do his trusty Big Head Jutsu. "SHUT UP………………better today I'd like to welcome Naruto Uzimaki to the group." The boy in the black coat and Red hat appeared next to the man and smiled.

"I'm Naruto Uzimaki." The boy vanished in a puff of black smoke and appeared next to Hinata again. '_What did he just do?'_ Was everyone's thoughts. This got many to protest that they spent years here and some new guy just becomes a ninja just like that, Iruka went on to tell them that Naruto took a test the Hokage gave him and he passed with flying colors, this of course made Sasuke even more angry but thought he'd take it to the council and have them force the dobe to give him his sword.

"Okay Team 1."

TO BE CONTINUED………..

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH finally the first chapter is done I'm crying I'm so happy it's done. Anyway I'll still be doing my other fan fiction just thought this would help people who wait for a new chapter. And this chapter was long I'm probably not going to do it this long again not sure. Anyway let me know what you think no flamers please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay second chapter, I didn't think I'd get that many views with the first chapter to be honest. But lets continue, and to answer the question about his parents not being there with them is they aren't there.**

**Someone made a request to the NaruHina pairing and Naruto being on Team 8, I was going to go with that so lets move along.**

**I do not fucking own Naruto or any other Anime, Manga, Movie, or Video Game.**

**(Story)**

**(Flashback Jounin meeting)**

Sarutobi stared at the Jounin-Sensei's trying to come up with who should teach Naruto, and he could help but think. If what was on the scroll was what he really learned then, it was going to be a pain in the ass to find the proper teach.

A man with a cigarette in his mouth, spiked black hair, and a beard. He wore a green Jounin vest with a dark blue shirt and pants with blue sandals. "I'd like to request the reformation of the Ino-Shika-Cho Trio." Asuma the son of the Third.

Sarutobi nodded in agreement. "Accepted."

The next to speak was a man with an orange book in front of him, his headband covered one eye, his silver hair stuck out at a 45 degree angle, and a face mask covering his mouth, blue pants and shirt with a green Jounin vest on, and sandals. "I request Sasuke Uchiha. Doesn't matter to me who else is on the team." Kakashi said lazily.

And a woman in a red dress with cloth rapping on the bottom of it, her long wavy black hair went to her shoulders, her red eye's drew any man in, and a perfect body to go with her spoke. "I request Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka." Kurenai stepped back happy with her request an all tracking team.

The God of all Shinobi's frowned and brought both his hands in front of him. "Kurenai I'm not putting Kiba on Team 8." This shocked the woman, she believed the team would be great together.

"Why not Hokage-sama?"

"Because the team isn't balanced out Kiba is good at fighting but only when he has his dog with him, without it he's not very capable of battle. He'll be on Team 7 as well as Sakura Haruno, Team 8 final member is Naruto Uzimaki." The aged man ordered getting shocked, wide eyed, and stutters from everyone in the room.

"But Hokage-sama isn't Uzimake missing?" Kurenai asked and Kakashi narrowed his eye's, he was the one who let the mob by that night to kill the demon, he watched from a roof top a mile away, and still remembers those blood red eye's and the shadows of that that, demon or whatever he was.

"I can assure you he's alive and well, it seems that this person was a good friend to his father and mother when they were alive, and took Naruto to keep him safe and train him." Sarutobi answered.

"But where is this monster that killed all those people?" Kakashi asked.

Before the Third could answer a voice broke through the room. "Right behind you." They turn to see Shade standing there with a smirk on his face, Kakashi charges at him with his Chidori stabbing Shade through the heart.

Kakashi smirks behind his mask thinking that if this was the weakest demon compared to the Kyuubi. "Hm for a demon he was weak next to the fox." Before he knew it a hand grabbed him by his wrist and threw him into the wall, they all look to see Shade standing with a hole in his chest and frowning at the Scarecrow.

"Please don't compare me to that weak creature it's an insult." The hole in his chest seals up and the people in the room gape at him. "What?"

"You're a demon." One shouted leaping forward cutting off his head, Shade's body falls down and his head rolls up to Kurenai.

Before anyone could say anything the head spoke. "Damnit how many times do I have to say it shit heads, I'm not a demon, I'm an Avatar or God according to you people and I'm fucking immortal." His body stands back up and picks up its head and mounts it back to his shoulders.

"Then why didn't you stop the Kyuubi?" Another asked.

"Because I didn't know about it I have other planes and worlds I have to watch after too and it wasn't a End of the World thing so I don't do nothing, but I could have since it involved Minato and Kushina I should of done something but couldn't cause of other things." Shade said in a cold tone.

"Then why did you help a demon?"

"For the love of. One Naruto isn't a demon, two I don't like humans who harm children, and three cause if I didn't and Hiei found out you wouldn't have a village at the moment or your life." Turning to the Hokage Shade's expression got more serious. "I do come with a warning Sarutobi if any harm befalls Naruto, I have orders to kill you all, or I report it to Hiei and if your going to ask Hiei is an Avatar like me but with a different element, I control shadows and darkness, I helped create demons and just in case your going to ask I only made one Byuu, the Jyuubi, a human took it and made the Nine you know of today, Hiei is the Avatar of Fire and is the most powerful of us, he is also related to Kushina cause she's his dissident and that makes Naruto his dissident as well and anyone who attacks a member of an Avatar house well be punished for it, but lets not get too far head of ourselves I came to tell you I got no problem with this young woman teaching Naruto and now I must be on my way. Oh my name is Shade." Shade burst into shadows and slipped through the cracks of the doors and wood panels of the office.

(**End Flashback)**

Kurenai picked up her team and took them to the park and was staring at Naruto, he looked just like the Yondami, she nearly fainted thinking he came back from the dead or he was using a henge, she tried to undo the jutsu only for him to still look the same.

"Okay I'd like for you to introduce yourselves, like you name, hobbies, goals, likes, dislikes, and dreams in whatever order you like. I'll start, my name is Kurenai Yuki, I like to read books, spent time with my friends, training, and gardening. I dislike perverts, rapists, and Kunochi who don't take their training seriously." "Like fan girls?" "Yes Naruto-san, my goal is to see you all grow and become great Ninja, and my dreams for the future are to be the best Genjutsu master there is. Okay Shino-san your next." Kurenai said glancing at Naruto again, he was interesting and if he was raised by this Shade guy then he must of trained under him at some point.

"I'm Shino Aburame, I like gathering bugs, researching bugs, training with my father, Hinata-san, and reading up on insects. I dislike people who step on bugs, people who judge others because they are not like them, and fan girls. My goal is be a great Shinobi like my father. And my dream I've never thought about it before." He said with a monotone voice, Kurenai nods and turns to Hinata.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga, like gardening, cooking, my little sister, my father, and my teammates. I dislike girls who don't take their training seriously, arrogant people, and the Caged Bird Seal that my family uses. My hobbies are flower pressing, cooking gardening, and training to better myself. My goal is to unite my families and my dream is to outlaw the Caged Bird Seal." Hinata stutters throughout her introduction and stares at Nartuo, blushing and playing with her fingers.

"Naruto Uzimaki, I like to read, train with Shade, Cross, Dash, Gohei, Umi, Ami, Alexis, Moonie, Kazuma, and Hiei, ramen, and I like to learn new jutsu's and make some. I dislike arrogant pricks and fan girls. My hobbies are training, reading, and practicing with my weapons. My goal and dream are the same to be the greatest Hokaga." Kurenai nods to him and stands.

"Okay meet me a training ground 8 in 15 minutes." Kurenai left in a swirl of leaves. Both Shino and Hinata jolted up to their feet only to see Naruto leaping from roof top to roof top at high speeds and stop at the ten building.

"You should hurry up, she went this way and if you hurry we can get there with five minutes to spare." He yelled.

(**10 Minutes later)**

Naruto, Shino, and Hinata arrived on training ground 8 and found their sensei with another woman with a brown trench coat, fishnet shirt, a short skirt on, purple hair tied up like Shikimaru's hair, and brown eye's glaring and talking with a man in black with a massive Scythe on his back.

Naruto runs up to them and gets between the three. "Shade what are you doing here?" Hinata and Shino gut look at the man again.

"That's simple I came to watch the test, I even brought popcorn…………Now would you stop glaring at me…..Anko was it?" Shade looked to Anko who kept glaring. "Glare all you want, unless you're Hiei, Umi, or Moonie you don't scare me." She glared harder, Kurenai cleared her throat and gave Shade a hard look.

"Shade-san unless you want me to put you in a genjutsu I suggest you be nice." Kurenai threatened the Avatar of Darkness and all she got was a smirk from the man.

"Take your best shot, Genjutsu's don't work on me cause one of the elements used for it is darkness and that can't do shit to me." Naruto starts to laugh and Shade felt a presence with them, he turned slowly only to be caught in a light prison cage from Moonie. "Hehe hey Moonie……………..please don't hurt me."

"Shade I want to know what you said last night was true?" Her glare made everyone back away from the two.

"Yes."

"Then why haven't you told me before?"

"Because I started to like you about around the time I first met you and I just couldn't tell you. You know how weird it was for me when Hiei started to train use both? Not to mention that he's a psychotic when he trains." Moonie glares at him harder.

"And how long were you going to keep this secret pray tell?"

"Till the end of time I guess." Moonie made the cage smaller with that remark. "You can start the test Kurenai-san, I'd like to see how well they do."

Kurenai and Anko just gazed at this woman, no woman was the wrong word to use Goddess was the proper term, Moonie had to be the most beautiful woman they've seen. And she just talked to Shade like he was a two year old getting scowled by it's mother.

"Excuse me miss, but what Avatar are you, Naruto and Shade called you Moonie and Naruto said he liked to train with you two." Kurenai asked getting a grin from Moonie.

"I'm the Avatar of Light, and he would like training with Shade, cause he loves to joke and has this playful nature, and I know what you're going to say, Shade isn't an evil guy nor a war monger like some would think, Shade hates war and death cause that's what he is The very first Death God. But little Naruto likes training with me cause I give him ramen if he's good and does everything I tell him to do." Moonie answered with a grin. "I do believe that it's time to start the test."

Shade sighed and brought out a big bag of hot popcorn from his coat and started to eat, earning a look from Moonie. "What?"

"You're going to give me some aren't you?" Shade leaned the bag over to her. "Yes extra butter." He nods. "Yey." Moonie happily starts to eat the popcorn and watches the test.

Kurenai turned to her team. "Okay your test is to fight me and Anko, you must come at us with the intent to kill and subdue us both at the same time." She enjoyed the look on their faces, but Naruto just gave a bored look like he knew away to beat them already.

"But Sensei, if it's like that how can we do it, it'd take three genin to subdue a Jounnin and there are two of you?" The Hyuuga heiress asked glancing at her teammates.

"Well that's the name of the game girly, we'll give you a few minutes till we start." Anko smirked and both the Jounin left in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto turned to them both. "I got an idea, but it's going to take all of us." Shino and Hinata lean in further.

"What's the plan?"

(5 Minutes later)

Anko and Kurenai were waiting to see if the three could take them on and pass the test. Kurenai-chan do you really think they've got what it takes to be genin and a team. Kurenai was about to say something to Anko when they both heard a sound that was like sparks flying and a sword came down between them both radiating electricity. They both followed the length of the blade to see it was Naruto's sword.

"Did I scare you ladies?" he smirked at the two, both glared hard at him until Hinata and Shino came in and attacked Kurenai, separating her and Anko from one another. Over on the side both Shade and Moonie were enjoying the popcorn and smiling that Naruto thought of a good plan.

"Separate the two Jounin and distract them from what is really going on smart move." Shade commented and Moonie nodded her head in agreement.

Back with Anko and Naruto. Anko grinned like a kid at Christmas drawing out a bronze staff from a storage scroll, and slipped into a stance as did Naruto who gave a fox like grin. "Well shall we dance?" He asked in a cheesy tone from a movie he saw once.

"Your on brat." She gave him a smirk and thought that he couldn't do much, the two Avatars off to the side just shook their heads, they knew Naruto spent most of his sword training with Hiei and Dash. Both master swordsman and ferrous fighters. Naruto got into one of Dash's fighting stances, 'The Striking Tiger.' It was one of Dash's personal styles that he taught Naruto at 7. Lunging forward he slashed from below, his blade grazed her coat and she twirled her staff around her head and stroke down on Naruto's should only for it to meet the gauntlets he hid in his coat and slash across connecting with the mid of the pole in her hands when she rushed to block the attack.

Anko had to give him props he was good with the sword so far and she thought about the style he was using. I wasn't like the kind she saw others do in the past or ANBU, this style was fast and struck like a flash of light and had power behind its strikes like an animal unleashed.

"Not bad brat, nice style of Kenjutsu, you don't mind telling me it's name do you?" She asked with a seductive tone.

"Not at all beautiful, It's call the Striking Tiger." He answered and Anko blushed from being called beautiful.

"Striking Tiger………………that's a weird name couldn't you pick something better?" Naruto started to laugh so did Shade and Moonie.

"I thought the same thing when I learned it from Dash. I asked the same question……….he spent the rest of the week throwing lighting bolts at me." Anime tears fall from his eye's and Anko gave him the classic WHAT THE FUCK look.

"That's funny brat." She laughed.

"I'm not joking." He replied coming at her again this time slashing wildly with one hand. Anko was shocked at how fast the blade was moving it looked like a blur of blue and red lightning. Spinning the staff at somewhat of the speed of Naruto making an hourglass type motion with spinning her weapon on one side then switching to the other and repeating the action.

'_Okay I take it back, whoever named this had the right idea. And those two over there seem to know this style well or really familiar with it.'_ Anko thought ducking a swift slash to her side only to meet a punch to the side with Naruto's free hand. Anko hitched her breath trying to fight back the pain. '_What the hell? That felt like a rhino hit me.'_

Naruto has a fake worried look on his face. "Are you hurt miss?" Anko sends him a death glare so powerful that somewhere Kakashi and Iruka are cowering in a corner with a cross singing. 'Jesus loves all the children of the world.'

"Oh I'm going to kick your ass now brat, the kid gloves are off." Anko stands straight and prepares for an attack.

"Really I could've sworn that was your best a second ago."

"AHHHHHHHHHH." Naruto blocks her strikes as fast as he could, his last jab really pissed Anko off, and all over Konoha men were getting into bomb shelters and Priests were preparing for Judgment Day.

Anko was about to perform a Jutsu when she felt weak in the knee's and light headed. "Looks like Shino-san's bugs did the trick." Naruto deduced standing over her.

"How did they get on me?" She demanded.

"The second I punched you, Kurenai-sensei got hers when I was close enough for it with the very first strike. Ah here they come now." Anko weakly turned her head to see her best friend and the rest of team 8 coming over to them with Hinata and Shino caring Kurenai.

"Team 8 Passes, be here tomorrow at 8 am sharp."

(**The next day)**

Naruto was enjoying his time fixing up his home after his first day of training with team 8 and their first D-rank mission catching a cat. But he couldn't help but feel sad that he wasn't with the Avatars training like before. To clear his mind he went for a walk, only about a mile away from his home an ANBU dropped down in front of him.

"Naruto Uzimaki, you are to report to the Council Chambers at once." He ordered with Naruto looking at him like he just grew a second head.

"Fine, I'll be there." Naruto vanished in a puff of black smoke and reappeared before the Council of Konoha.

"What do you want?" He asked casually like he didn't give a shit what they wanted. The Civilian side went into an uproar, calling for his death or saying that he should have respect for them.

"Uzimaki, Sasuke Uchiha said you had a sword with you that radiated electricity, you well hand that weapon over to him at once and any knowledge that you have on it's fighting style." Koharu ordered this old woman could tell stories of the stone age all damn day.

"No."

"HOW DARE YOU, DAMN DEMON GIVE UCHIHA-SAMA THAT SWORD OR IT WELL BE TAKEN." A pink haired council woman yelled.

"No, this is my sword and mine alone, the Uchiha wouldn't be able to use it to begin with cause of the shock it gives to everyone but me. And only the Hokage can order me for I'm a Shinobi of the leave and only answer to the Hokage." Naruto replied smirking at the all.

"I agree Naruto-kun." All the Council members pale seeing the aged man enter the room. "This is a matter concerning Shinobi not Civilian, and Naruto-kun's sword well stay with him and him alone."

Homura stood glaring at Naruto. "Well then I demand to know where he was for the past 8 years." That's when Shade burst through the doors knocking them off the wall.

"I can answer that morons."

"Show us respect, and who the hell are you?" The pink one shrieked.

"The first request no, second one my name it's Shade, I killed those people 8 years ago." Danzo looked to the shadows. "ROOT ATTACK HIM." 4 ANBU look a like's jumped out and stabbed Shade. "Pathetic." Shade growled smacking them into a wall.

"DEMON."

Tick marks appear on Shade's face. "THAT FUCKING DOES IT, THE NEXT MOTHER FUCKER WHO CALL'S ME A DEMON DIES I SHIT YOU NOT, I'M AN AVATAR OR A GOD DUMB FUCKS."

"Yeah right and I'm a fairy princess on her way to Gummy Bear Island." A fat merchant taunted, getting strange looks from everyone, even fucking Danzo had the WTF look.

"I guess that makes you a Fairy Princess then Fatso, and let me finish what I was going to say or I'll kill you."

The same Fat ass scoffed. "Bull……………." He didn't even finish his sentence cause of a shadow hand rapping around his head, suffocating him. The pink haired moron jumped up and shouted. "HE STOLL CLAN TECHNIOUS."

"No I didn't, how can I have stolen what I gave the Nara clan 200 years ago." Shade replied getting shocked looks from everyone. "What I'm an Avatar or a god is the term you moron's came up with for us. But I control darkness and shadows." Koharu got up thinking they had the perfect ally.

"I move for Shade to teach Sasuke Uchiha all that he knows on every jutsu."

"Not happening." Shade spat with venom.

"We are the Council of Konoha you'll do what we say." Homura yelled. Getting a shadow had slap across the face leaving claw marks.

"I'm not teaching him, cause I can only do shadows and darkness nothing more nothing less, and not only that I only answer to Hiei and the other Avatars. Only they can chose who well be trained by us." Shade growled at the, he still didn't like people like them they only wanted power and more power.

"Excuse me Shade-sama." Shade looked into the white eye's of Hiashi Hyuuga. "If I asked you to compare your strength to the Kyuubi what would you say your power would be at?" Shade thought about it for a moment.

"Well 1 Avatar could destroy this village in 30 minutes, and the power of Fluffy is about how much power I have in may right hand. I've been around about 20 Billion years and so has the other 9 Avatars." He answered like it was the most simple think in the world.

Danzo saw a chance to use this Avatar as a weapon in ROOT. "I request that Shade help train our ANBU and use him with the other Avatars to destroy our enemies." He smirked on the inside thinking he'd soon be Hokage.

"Again no, Avatars can't get involved in human matters like war. And you morons aren't my allies or friends only Naruto and Naruto alone well have my help as well as the other Avatars. We'll be damned if Kushina and Minato's son is harmed." Shade was smirking in his mind and doing the happy dance cause everyone looked like they just had a damn heart attack and shit themselves.

"LIES HE CAN'T BE RELATED TO THE YONDAMI, STOP SPEAKING SUCH LIES." They all shouted at once, Shade just looked at Sarutobi and shot him a look that said tell them or I kill them all. He gave a heavy sigh and brought out Naruto's information.

(Two fucking hours of telling them later.)

"We should put him under the CRA, in fact I think I'll draw up a contract for him and my daughter Sakura." Shade gave her a glare and gave her a wedgie with his shadows.

"No Naruto well chose what he wants to do concerning his family and clan when he's ready not forced into it, and all matters like that have to go through the Hokage, Naruto, and the Avatars first any question?……………………Good each one of the Avatars well drop by and train with him and to keep an eye on him every now and then, but you'll see me the most. Word of warning if you see one in all red with red spiky hair and silver eye's. That's Hiei the Avatar of Fire and Naruto relative, don't piss him off if you want to live longer lives." Shade faded down to a shadow and left the room for a talk with Moonie.

To be continued.

**Okay hope you like, I don't know what I'm going to do yet with Naruto somewhat but I'll be keeping Hinata with him, and if you have ideas with this story message me or review later. I'm going to try and have a new chapter each month with both the one's I do.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 is here so enjoy, thank you for the reviews and I'll think about the harem that someone suggested. I'm not sure on that yet**_

_**I do not fucking own Naruto or any other anime, manga, movie, game, TV show, book, or any think but the damn computer I'm using.**_

_**(Story)**_

_Team 8 walked into the mission hall for the 50 time since becoming a Team 2 months ago. Kurenai was happy with her team Naruto was well trained at respectful from time to time and he even managed to get Shade to help with missions like catching Tora and scaring the little bastard shitless. She would never say it out loud but she wanted to give the Avatar of Darkness a bone crushing hug for ending the tear of chasing the damn cat down._

_Shino had to admit he liked his team with Hinata and Naruto. Hinata worked her hardest, she was kind, and helpful. And Naruto was just there with training, having fun, or he talked to Shade. Which Shino admitted Shade was interesting. He gave some advise if you needed it, or pointers with training but didn't get involved with the physical part of it. And he told them why and Shino understood._

_Hinata couldn't help but love her team, her sensei was kind to her, Shino was like her best friend next to Tenten, Moonie talked to her a lot about the other Avatars, Shade always made her laugh with his antics, and she was falling for Naruto. The blond headed boy was charming, funny, hard working, and a bit of an idiot at times but that's what she liked about him he wasn't a prick like the Uchiha or too full of himself . Nor was he a pervert like Kiba._

_Naruto was liking his team, Kurenai was friendly, her friend Anko was hot and a little nuts but try hanging with Shade, not to mention she stalked him with Hinata. He thought Hinata was interesting and decided to see if he could help her out more. And Shino was…well Shino._

_They stopped before the Old Hokage and Kurenai spoke first. "Hokage-sama my team is ready for a C-rank mission." Sarutobi thought about it for a moment and was about to answer when a messenger Hawk flew in and dropped a scroll on him. Giving the scroll a small scowl, he opened it and read through it and his eye's narrowed and his frown deepen. Slamming his palm down he gave Team 8 a leveled look._

"_Team 8 well be heading to Wave to assist guarding the Bridge Builder Tazuna and backing up Team 7 on their C turned A-rank mission this is a B class mission do you accept?" He asked getting shocked looks from them all._

"_Hai Hokage-sama." They all answer together. They exit the building and went home to pack for the mission to Wave._

_They met at the West Gate. "Kurenai-sensei why is Anko-chan with you?" Naruto asked getting a blush from the purple haired psycho path. "She thought she'd come along and help us out, now lets go it'd take us about two day's to get to Wave." Kurenai ordered but Naruto didn't move._

"_Um sensei I have a faster way I just need to call someone." Naruto said with a grin and got a glare from both women._

"_I don't think Shade's a good idea Naruto, he's rude, cruel, and a pervert at times." It was true he did have his moments._

"_No it's not Shade. HEY HIEI CAN YOU COME HERE FOR A MOMENT?" Naruto shouted to the heavens and in a few seconds later the Avatar of Fire appeared in a swirl of flames and everyone nearly shit themselves cause lets face it that would shave a few years off anyone._

"_What is it Naruto?" He asked annoyed and happy to see the blond at the same time. He saw the shocked looks of the two Jounin, looks of admiration from Shino and Hinata, and hungry looks form the women in the village. 'And I wonder why I like…'_ His thoughts were interrupted by Anko.

"This is Hiei? The way he appeared. Is he the Avatar of Fire?" Anko asked shaking with excitement.

"Yes I'm." He answered.

"Can you transport all 4 of us to Wave?" Naruto begged not wanting to take a two day walk and then be dead tired after. Hiei thought about it for a moment and answered.

"What's the mortals name that you're looking for?" Anko and Kurenai couldn't believe that they were going to get to their destination a lot faster than they thought.

"Tazuna, or just look for Kakashi Hatake." Naruto suggested.

"That's easy enough, everyone put your hands on my left arm or coat." Hiei ordered. The four touched his coat and arm and Hiei snapped his fingers. With were engulfed in fire and vanished in it's blaze of glory and reappeared in front of Team 7 and Tazuna's family getting shocked looks from them all, or them looking like they just shit themselves from getting scared.

"Thanks Hiei." Naruto bowed to the Red head.

"No problem kid, take care Naruto I'll send Shade here in a few moments." Hiei was about to leave when the Uchiha butted in.

"Dobe what are you and the loser team doing here, and who the hell are you? And I think it's about time you gave me that sword loser." The Uchiha bitch demanded getting glares from everyone.

"Shut up kid, the sword belongs to Naruto and Naruto alone." Hiei growled.

Sakura was the next to speak. "DON'T TELL SASUKE-KUN TO SHUT UP FREAK HE'D COULD MOP THE FLOOR WITH YOU." She screeched to the heavens.

"I doubt that mortal." Hiei countered tempted to burn her alive.

"What do you mean by mortal?" Sasuke sneered.

"You're one of the ten Avatars like that monster Shade?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, I am Hiei Avatar of Fire." Hiei dryly answered the one eyed ass bandit.

Sasuke heard through rumors of the Avatars that showed himself to the council and that he had more power than the Kyuubi. He smirked thinking he could have this one give him the power he wanted. "Give me your power." He demanded from Hiei, while the women in the group who met Shade and saw what he could do backed away and glared at the Uchiha for his arrogance in demanding something from an Avatar that could make Shade shake in fear.

"Come again mortal?" Hiei questioned slowly concentrating on making his sword appear in a blazing fury.

"I said give me your power, or train me. You should feel honored to train an elite like me." Sasuke replied with a smug look only to stop when Hiei rapped his hand around his throat choking him.

"Listen well human I don't answer to you or your pathetic council, if I had it my way eight years ago I would have done to your village like I did to Atlantic…..burn it to ash and dust so don't test me boy. You are not Naruto, I'll only help him when he needs it not you or the village." He sneered dropping the little bastard on the ground and vanishing in a swirl of fire.

"I'd say he doesn't like you." Naruto commented going outside to train.

(**Time skip Dinner)**

After a few hours of training Naruto came back into the house to find dinner ready, he greeted Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter and mother to Inari the wannabe emo of the year.

Naruto could tell that Team 7 wasn't well organized. Kiba was loud, arrogant, a slob, and a pervert that didn't know when to stop staring at the women. Sakura did nothing but fawn all over the Sasuke, she was even louder than Kiba, rude, acted to much like a know it all, and a fan girl joy. Sasuke was even more arrogant than Kiba, moody, dark, power hungry, weak, and to top it all of a spoiled brat that thought just cause of his name everything should be handed to him, when Naruto trained with the others they made him earn the right to train under them not just the training handed to him on a silver platter. And finally the Jounin of the team Kakashi was an ass right off the bat to Naruto and openly glared at him, he was a pervert that read porn in front of children and women…..bastard better hope that he never meets Moonie, Ami, Umi, and Alexis they would castrate him, he was also arrogant just cause he had a Sharingun eye. Naruto's over all opinion of the team was they were just plain pathetic.

When they saw him they all openly glared at him, none more than Kakashi and Sasuke. "Naruto where were you?" Kakashi demanded.

"I was out training." Naruto replied like they were talking about the weather.

"Shouldn't you have told us?" Kakashi sneered at the blond.

Naruto raised his eyebrows. "You're not my sensei, and I know that someone was watching me." Kakashi and the rest of team 7 got nervous.

"Can't be Zabuza it's too soon." Kakashi pondered,

"It wasn't him, it was a friend of mine keeping an eye on me." Naruto interjected, Sasuke glared at the blond more.

"Why didn't he agree to train me?" He demanded.

"Yeah, that baka should of agreed to train Sasuke-kun, he deserves the best." Sakura said to gain her crushes approval like a loyal puppy.

"I'm curious about that myself." Kakashi muttered.

"Simple Hiei doesn't take orders from anyone but Kami-sama and Yami-sama. And you have to earn the right to be trained by Hiei, and the other Avatars have to agree to let him, but seeing as you pissed off the Head Avatar that's not going to happen." Naruto stated to the group.

"He should I'm an Uchiha, an Elite. He should feel honored to train me over a commoner like you." Sasuke was seething, him an Uchiha not getting the training he believed he demands is preposterous.

"Hiei don't care about if you're an Uchiha or not, and he trains me cause I'm his great great great great great great great great great great great great great great….you know fuck it I'm his grandson deep down the family tree on my mothers side, and even then I had to prove myself to be trained by him." Naruto replied with ease.

"You don't have family, you're an orphan." Sakura smirked thinking that would hurt him, but she got cold glares from everyone in the room.

"Just cause he's an orphan Haruno doesn't mean he has a family." Shino said with a monotone voice, but on the inside he was pissed the fuck off someone would say that to Naruto, the guy went out of his way to make friends with him and Hinata. Not only that but he work with them on teamwork.

"And you, the Uchiha, and Hatake have no right to ask him those questions." A dark voice echoed in the room scaring everyone, but team 8 and Anko they knew who it was.

"That's not funny Shade." Naruto growled with him coming out of the shadows.

"Well damn I thought I'd have just a little fun brat, no need to get all defensive." Shade pouted like a little child.

"Shade does that look work on Moonie?" Naruto asked, Shade just scowled at him.

"No never does brat. Got something for you that cross wanted me to bring." Shade answered making a box appear with a burst of shadows, scaring the shit out of Kiba.

"HOLLY HELL, HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" Kiba shouted.

"Sorry my little secret, but name's Shade Avatar of Darkness." Shade greeted with a light bow with his humor persona.

"What's in the box?" Sasuke demanded, he believed that whatever might be in there he should get if it was something that could give him more power to kill his brother…..yeah the fuck right. Weak little bitch.

Shade didn't answer, he just opened the box to show Naruto new jacket, it was the same color as the one he had on already with a few new details. The spikes on the shoulder and at the end of the arms were new to him. What was under the coat caught his attention. It was a new weapon, it was an axe with a demon skull in the center, a black handle with silver lining, and dark red blades.

As soon as Naruto touched it fire began to emit from it. "Yeah Hiei had Cross make that for you from the power of a Fire Demon and he thought the coat would be nice to have." Shade said cleaning out his ear.

Sasuke got a power hungry look in his eye's when he saw the axe, '_with that axe I could destroy him, and rule over the village like a true Uchiha.'_

Kiba shit himself cause lets face it an axe aren't suppose to emit flames like that. Or look like they belong to a fucking knight from Hell itself. Sakura was scared cause someone would give this type of weapon to a dobe but not her crush with no fear in them. And Kakashi was speechless cause they weapon alone was enough to cause hell in the village.

Sasuke decided to voice his opinion with the axe. "Loser give me that axe now, only an Uchiha should hold such a weapon." He demanded only to find a Scythe at his throat, he looked to see Shade glaring at him with pure rage, the kind that make anyone run for their lives.

"It's his and a present from Hiei, if you touch it I well personally send you to hell boy." Shade hissed.

"YOU CAN'T THREATEN SASUKE-KUN YOU MONSTER, THE COUNCIL WELL HAVE YOUR HEAD." Sakura yelled seething at the one threatening her crush, Shade gave he a cold look.

"They can try mortal, but I'm immortal so let them take their best shot at me." Shade said.

"But you still can't threaten him Shade, he's still the last Uchiha in the Leaf. And I think you should bring us some weapons like Naruto's to be far." Kakashi suggested to Shade.

"How about no, I don't have to do what you tell me, and as far as this little bastard being the last Uchiha in the Leaf I don't care about his name he crosses me, the Avatars, or Naruto once I'll end him personally and drag his soul to hell myself.

"You think you can't be touched huh? News flash you kill me it's open war with you one man or the ten Avatars to an army of Shinobi. You're clearly out numbered." Sasuke smirked thinking he had him.

Shade started to laugh like a mad man. "Boy I could kill the Kyuubi and other tailed demons with one swipe of my Scythe cause one, all nine together is only half of my power, two your villages Shinobi mean nothing to me, all they are is a waist of time to fight cause I could kill them without even moving, and third don't ever think you could demand anything from any of us or the council ordering us around it well never happen."

The Killer Intent coming off of Shade made them all but Naruto shake in fear, Naruto was use to Shade and how he was when it came to protecting him, for eight years Shade protected him from every demon or anything else that had ill intent of harming him, if he could fight them anymore or was out numbered.

"Having fun Shade?" A calming voice asked from the door, everyone turned to see Moonie leaning on the door frame smiling at Naruto.

"Moonie what are you doing here?" Shade asked nervously.

"I came to see Naruto like you Shade, but really I think you'd have to get in line after Hiei when it comes to causing pain to the Uchiha, he was pretty pissed when he came back. Lucky Umi knows how to ride that wave of his rage. She's probably the only one who can calm him when he's that mad." She answered walking over to Naruto and roughing his hair.

"Well that answers that question." Shade mumbled.

"Who are you?" Kakashi demanded.

"Moonie, Avatar of Light." Sasuke, Tazuna, Kiba, and Kakashi were now looking at her like she was a well deserved price of a woman. Kakashi took out his book and flipped to the part he left off of, and Shade got a fearful look on his face.

"Um Kakashi? You might want to put that book away if you want to keep your manhood intact." Shade warned with him and Naruto hiding behind Kurenai and Anko.

"Why?" Kakashi asked only to find Moonie's staffs moon blade at his throat.

"Cause I'm a lady and there are children here so please never read that thrash in my presence again or I'll turn you into a woman after I cut off your dick and balls and do women everywhere a favor, then I'll hunt down the one who made this smut and cut his head off and pike it." Moonie answered with a sweet voice making every guy grab their dick and balls felling somewhat sorry for the one eyed bastard.

"She also has a hated of perverts like you man so good luck with that." Naruto said from behind Anko.

"Aren't you going to stop her?" Kakashi asked Shade.

"Nope I know what she's like when fighting and I get my ass kicked by her enough this is not my problem." Shade called cowering in fear.

"Okay I'll put it away." Kakashi sneered putting his book in his pouch, like a good moron.

Sasuke came up to Moonie. "You'll do well…..yes with you I could breed strong Uchiha children." He said with a smug look on his face. Shade was about to cleave the little bastards head off but he vanished in a flash of white light.

"Huh Hell did you have to throw him into White world with the….things?" Shade asked. "On second thought maybe that well teach him not to say that again."

Another flash of light and Sasuke was back in the room with claw marks on his shirt and chest. "That was the White world, it's where creature that have gone against the me for things like power and etc. it's an eternal White land with no end or beginning with nothing in it but blinding light and other creatures trying to eat each other, each Avatar has a place like this with different names and far worse creatures in them. So never say that to me again boy, and you dog one that includes you to." Moonie hissed sending them glares.

Moonie walks over to talk to Tsunami for a moment and both Shade and Naruto come out of hiding. "Please keep in mind brat never to get on her bad side either." Shade suggested.

"This coming from the guy who's in love with her." Naruto countered.

"You want me to kick that little ass of yours Raman boy?" Shade hissed rolling up his jacket sleeves.

"Bring it Shadow boy." Naruto got his sword ready. Moonie came back and smacked them both over the head.

"Stop acting like children." She scowled them.

"Yes ma'am."

(**Next day morning training)**

We find the members of Team 7 and 8 in a clearing with their sensei's in front of them with the two Avatars of Darkness and Light with them. Naruto had his new coat on with his axe next to his sword on his back.

"We're going to have a friendly spare to find out where we're all at, and to find who works best with who for the mission." Kakashi stated.

"Kiba vs. Shino, now there well be no use of deadly jutsu in this spare, the match ends when your opponent is unable to continue or if we stop the match." Kakashi said. Kiba got in his families fighting stance with Akumaru next to him. Shino just took his hands out of his pockets and his insects came out floating around his fists. "Begin."

Kiba charged in head first without thinking. "**BEAST MIMICRY." **He called out with Akumaru turning into a copy of Kiba and both came at Shino and leaped into the air. "**FANG OVER FANG."** Both spin in the air turning into two tornado's.

Shino waited till the right moment and acted. "**INSECT WALL" **The wall of creepy crawlies blocked both the dog and dog boy. The insects rapped around both and throw them into a tree.

"Winner Shino." Shade yelled.

'_Damn Kiba couldn't take on the weak Arburama.'_ Kakashi thought in anger. "Next is Sakura vs. Hinata." He called with both coming up. Sakura got a smug smirk on her face seeing her opponent. She dropped into the Academy taught stance, and Hinata got into a modified Gentle Fist stance. "Begin."

Sakura came at Hinata thinking she'd win in the first strike only for Hinata to dodge and do a knife edge chop to the back of her head making her pass out. Hinata shrugged her shoulders and walked back into line.

"Winner Hinata." Now Kakashi was getting pissed, his team was suppose to be invincible, no matter as soon as Sasuke beat the demon they'd see what his team was made of. "Sasuke vs. Naruto." Both came up next with Sasuke smirking thinking he'd win easy just like what Sakura thought. "Begin."

"You should give up now loser, you'd save yourself the embarrassment of losing to me." Sasuke smirked with Naruto getting into one of Shade's fighting stances.

Kakashi see's his chance and moves to show his Sharingan only to find a Scythe at his throat. "Word of warning Hatake, you move to uncover that eye I'll take your head off."

Naruto smirked back at Sasuke. "Shut up and fight." Sasuke came at his opponent aiming with his right fist to the face only for Naruto to block with his forearm and deliver with a quick jab to Sasuke's gut.

Sasuke stumbled back clutching his gut. '_That punch what the hell?'_ He came at Naruto again with a kick only for it to be stopped by Naruto's shin, Sasuke saw this as his chance and through a punch at his opponents cheek only to be caught in Naruto's fist. Sasuke jumped up and went straight for an axe kick only for Naruto to roundhouse him the second he left the ground.

Sasuke was getting angry now, he was losing to a nobody and what's worse he was losing badly, he leaped into the air and flashed through a few hand signs and brought up the final one to his lips. "**Fireball Jutsu."** The Giant flaming ball came at Naruto, he acted fast by drawing his sword while it glowed with Red lighting. "**Red Sun Cutter."** He slashed with his sword and sent out a massive Red cutter that destroyed the Fireball and the force of the impact throw Sasuke into a rock causing him to make a crater in the surface.

"Winner Naruto." Kakashi was pissed that an Elite and child prodigy lost to the demon.

"Nice work Naruto, now lets start training." Shade called to him getting a groan from him.

"Joy."

To be Continued…

**Yes that's the end of the chapter.**

**If some are wondering when I might do a lemon in this please review who you want it to be with first. The ground rules are simple none of the Avatars, Tsunadae, or Sakura. Sakura cause I just plain hate her guts.**

**See ya later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo I'm back sorry for the wait had a lot of shit going on, this is chapter 4 and there well be a lemon in it. A side note this is a harem, the girls in the harem so far are Hinata, Anko, Kurenai, Tenten, Samui, Yugito, and Mei. I might add more I'll let you'll make a request with the reviews and see from there and post the list in the next chapter. The Avatar pairings are so far, Shade/Moonie. I'm going to be doing more with them but none of the female Avatars are going to be with Naruto.**

**Story.**

It was morning when Naruto woke up to the sound of someone trying for the 80 damn time to get his sword and axe only to get burned or shocked and the wound close up shortly after. If anything Cross knew how to make it that the weapons healed the wounds of the idiots that touched them, but Naruto had no idea if there would be side effects or limits.

"_Note to self ask Cross about that later or call him here to explain it."_ He thought sitting up to find the Uchiha nursing his burnt hand. "If it didn't work the first 79 times what makes you think it'd work the 80th?" Naruto asked cause he was annoyed at the Emo's constant attempts to steal the weapons. The said emo was glaring at him now, his eye's twitching like hell.

"Get those damned things to accept me as their new master." Demanded the Uchiha wimp. Sasuke was gritting his teeth waiting for Naruto to do as he was told.

"Sorry they won't for a reason that I'm going to explain to everyone." Naruto replied getting up and putting his coat and hat on. Then grabbed his sword and ax.

"Don't screw with me dobe, no one screws with me." Sasuke growled at the blonde. The little prick always wanted something from everyone.

Naruto gave Sasuke a blank look. "Well maybe in the near future you'll meet the right guy and that'd all change." Naruto smirked at the boy who still couldn't come out of the closet.

Sasuke was glaring at the Avatar in-training. "I'M NOT GAY DAMNIT." He yelled

Naruto just gave him a blank look. "You're in a guys room alone with him, you are demanding things from him, and you keep looking at me like that. What the hell am I to think?" Naruto asked innocently but on the inside he was laughing his ass off.

Sasuke keeps glaring at him, until an idea hit him. "Than I want to talk to the one who made those for you." He demanded.

Naruto nods. "Sure, but I'm calling him from the dinning room Teme." Naruto said walking out of the room and down to the dinning room, he finds Kurenai, Hinata, Shino, Shade, Moonie, and Tazuna's family talking back and forth. While the members of Team 7 all glared at them. Shade waves at Naruto and he waves back.

"Hey Mini-me." Shade taunted, Naruto sometimes wanted to kill him, Shade acted too much like a child. But then again living over a Billion years would make anyone go nuts.

"Hey Batman wannabe." Naruto mocked, Moonie smirked at Shade's nickname and made a mental note to tease him about it later.

Shade growls at Naruto for calling him that in front of Moonie, now she was going to start calling him that, with a heavy sigh Naruto got ready to call out Cross.

"Hey Cross can you come down here for a few moments?" Naruto called out, the members of Team 8 knew he was calling another Avatar, but Team 7 and Tazuna's family looked confused.

Sasuke being the ever so arrogant bitch scowled at Naruto. "Dobe what the hell are you doing?" He demanded glaring at the Blonde, but all of that stopped when metal spikes started to form from the ground up and a man with grey hair appeared with a grey coat on looking like he just got up.

"What is it kid, I'm working on something." Cross asked folding his arms.

"Can you please tell them why they can't use my weapons?" Naruto replied jabbing his thumb in the direction of Team 7.

"Sure." Cross nods and turns to Team 7. "First and for most is those weapons hold the power of a demon, the sword holds a fox demon that had rein over blue and red lightning, I think his name was Koga. While the ax uses the power of a fire devil called Kenji. Both are dangerous demons with amazing power, and both chose Naruto as their wielder. Only those the brat trusts and the weapons trust can touch them." Cross explained cleaning out his ears like it was the easiest answer in the world.

"But we're his comrades so the damn weapons should trust us." Kiba yelled, but he had to admit those things weren't pleasant to anyone but Naruto and he has never seen any members of Team 8 touch them before.

"YEAH THEY SHOULD TRUST SASUKE-KUN MORE THAN THAT BAKA." The Pink haird bit…..I mean Sakura shrieked. Cross was about to comment on that but was cut off by the Lord of the Gays.

"I'M THE LAST UCHIHA, AN ELIT THOSE WEAPONS SHOULD BE BEGGING ME TO BE THEIR MASTER." Sasgay shouted.

Cross opened his mouth again to speak only to be stopped by the One eyed pervert. "Why give that…..'boy' weapons like that in the first place?" The ass bandit questioned.

Cross was getting tick marks all over his face from being interrupted, if there was one thing that pissed off the Avatar of Metal, it was being interrupted while talking. "In that order, just because you're his comrade doesn't make the weapons trust you, second insulted Naruto in front of those two is bad. Their both SS-Rank Demons and Koga is Kyuubi's little brother so piss him off and find out what happens, Kenji is a Devil type Fire Demon he's the same rank as Koga, third they don't care who you are brat or about your family, if they don't like you they don't like you, and finally Kakashi the next time you say that in my presence about Naruto I'll kill you slowly, Shade's not the only one that can be a ruthless killer, keep that in mind. And to top it all off Hiei has given me orders that if you or any member of your team bugs the other Avatars for power or other things we are not to do anything, only when Naruto asks or if it helps him." Cross's calm voice shook them to the core.

Sakura didn't like his tone. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT."

"Trust me human I can do whatever I wish, so lower your voice or I'll rip out your tongue and wipe my ass with it." Cross ordered, Sakura shut her mouth instantly not wanting to anger the Avatar of Metal farther.

Shade feel over laughing. "Damn if I knew that's all I had to do, I'd done it from the start to shut her up." Sakura glared at Shade.

"Then make me more powerful weapons." Sasuke demanded from Cross, the Uchiha wanted power that he could have, unlike with Konoha who would break their own backs to just make him happy. And to see someone deny him what in his mind he rightfully deserved.

Cross just gave him a cold look. "Don't have to runt." He replied sternly, Cross was never the type to bow to anyone like this.

Kakashi was next. "But wouldn't the village benefit from you making us some weapons like that _Cross-sama?" _Kakashi asked saying the last words with poison in his voice. Cross just shot him a look.

"The village isn't my problem, only Naruto is." Cross coldly answered.

Kakashi glares at him. "Why?"

"Because I'm not letting Minato's and Kushina's son die anytime soon." Cross shot back, getting a flinch from Kakashi and the others. "What they didn't know that?" He asked Shade who shook his head. "Joy to the world."

Kakashi was the first to recover. "That monster is not my Sensei's son." He shouted only to find Cross's gauntlet at his throat.

"Continue that rant and you'll wish you were never born." Cross warned glaring at Kakashi. "Hey brat I'm taking my leave I'll see you some other time." Cross said vanishing into a block of metal.

Shade and Moonie were just staring at the 4 morons of hell. "Well who's up for training?" Naruto asked with a fox grin on his face. Kurenai, Anko, and Hinata blushed each having different thoughts running through their minds.

'_My Kami-sama, he's handsome, caring, kind, smart, a gentleman, and dedicated.' _Kurenai thought to herself then mentally slapped herself. '_What am I saying? He's my student, he's at least 10 years younger than me…but I have been feeling down about Asuma and me breaking up.'_

'_Golden cock lovers everywhere he's turns me on with that attitude of his.'_ Thought the crazy purple haired Jonin with a fetish for torture. '_I think I'll strap him down and fuck him until his brain turns to mush.'_

'_The things I want to do to him right now, screw people being here, I just want to ride Naruto-kun's long hard cock.'_ Thought the not so shy Hinata, it's always the quiet one's. '_And judging from my Byakugan he could go a few days with any woman.'_

They all go out to train, leaving Moonie and Shade alone. Moonie grabs Shade by the scuff of his shirt and pulled him close, Shade thought she was going to hit him or kiss him, either made him sweat bullets. "Did you tell him anything about Hiei's other gift from all of us including Kami-sama or Yami-sama?" Moonie asked.

Shade shook his head no. "Nope kept that quiet cause Hiei told me if I said a word he'd throw me into 'Hell's gate.' Don't know about you but that place is as bad as The Nexus." Shade answered.

Moonie loosened her grip a little. "Good, and here's your reward." She pulls him into a passionate kiss.

(A couple of hours later)

Naruto walked out of the shower with a towel on his waist. Moonie and Shade took off to do something about the time they got back, and for some reason Shade was blushing a new shade of red.

Seeing that he was alone since everyone went to bed, he walked to his room not wanting to wake anyone. He reached his door and turned the knob opening the door carefully as possible not making any noise to wake the others, as soon as he closes the door and turns around he his roughly grabbed at his wrists and ankles. His attackers throw him down on the ground binding his hands and feet with rope with seals on them to keep him from using his chakra.

He looks up the eye's of his attackers only to find that they are Kurenai, Anko, and Hinata. All wearing black bra and panties. "I fell like I just stepped into one or Kazuma's wet dreams." He muttered, in the Avatar Realm Kazuma sneezes.

Kurenai was the first to speak. "This isn't a dream Naruto-kun, we each love you for how you are. You were trained by 10 all powerful beings and you're still humble and kind." She spoke softly into his ear.

Naruto was about to ask a question till Anko cut him off. "Not only that you're hot as hell, and we love your eye's the most. I just can't wait to see what hides under that towel." Anko seductively purred into his other ear copping a feel of him. "Dear Kami you're huge." She licked her lips.

Now Naruto was blushing like hell. "Naruto-kun, we want to show you how much we love you." Hinata said before crashing her lips onto his own. After she broke the kiss Naruto had a thought.

"What should we do about Kakashi-teme, dude well feel a disturbance in the perv and come running like Orochimaru to an all boy camp?" Naruto asked.

Kurenai and Anko smirked. "Don't worry about that Shade said something about having a nice poker game with Kakashi before he left.

(At that moment in the Nexous)

Pow. Pow. Pow. The sound of metal meeting human flesh could be heard throughout the dark world of the Nexous. Where Shade brought Kakashi, Shade had a crowbar in his hand and Kakashi lying on the ground tied up looking like he just got fucked up by Sasuke's fan girls for saying that he was gay.

"So how does that feel Kakashi? I remember Naruto telling me about the time an Anbu beat him half to death with a crowbar….I couldn't help but ask if he remembered anything about that Anbu that could help me. And the funny thing is the only thing he could tell me was, 'he had grey hair hanging up in an odd position of his head.' And what do you know you have grey hair, so lets make this quick and easy, either you tell me yourself or I get the answer from you in a very painful way." Shade snarled at the one eyed bastard.

Kakashi mumbled something that Shade couldn't hear. Getting down next to him Shade puts his ear next to his mouth. "A little louder cupcake I think I might have cracked a rib." Shade taunts only for Kakashi to spit blood on him, Shade smashes his face into the ground. "Now that was rude, Minato had better manners and so did your old man." Shade pulled out a napkin and wiped the blood off his face and Kakashi smirks at him. "I guess going to have to teach you proper manners so that you can best follow in their footsteps…Na I'm going to do this the painful way." Shade turns his hand into a shadow and shoves it into Kakashi's head ignoring the cries of pain from the man. "I told you this would be painful asshole…..and don't worry this won't kill you, it's just going to hurt…lets see you spying on the women in the hot spring…you getting your first porn book….you getting your first date…dude that's a guy you had sex with…you getting molested by Orochimaru…..you raping Anko…I'M GOING TO KILL YOU OR NARUTO IS, MAYBE I'LL TELL ANKO…you molesting a student you failed a few years ago, so turning your ass into the Hokage later…..you trying to kill Naruto…...you are a fucking died man." Shade explodes with rage and snaps his fingers and several demons appeared. "Hey Kakashi you know how me beating you with a crowbar was bad? This is worse, hey guys see this piece of shit here. Enjoy doing whatever you like to him." Shade growled before vanishing in a swirl of Darkness.

(Back with Naruto) (**Lemon, don't like don't read, and yes I'm doing them all.)**

All the women were eyeing Naruto with lust in their eye's, Anko hovered over his harden dick, while Hinata and Kurenai were kissing him and each other.

Anko started to jerk him off by grabbing the base of his cock and lightly jacking him off while licking the tip of his dick. She groped his balls with her free hand while Hinata was letting Kurenai eat her out, and Naruto licked Kurenai's pussy, Anko was left with getting wetter and wetter with no one to play with her wet cunt.

After a few moments of teasing Naruto's hard dick Anko took it into her wet mouth and started to suck on his 9in. Hard dick, she bobbed her head up and down his hard cock, after a few sucks she'd take it out and lick the sides before sucking again and then repeating the process.

Anko finally had enough of just sucking him off and positioned herself over his throbbing member and just sat down on it letting it slide into her folds. "AHHHH." She screamed thank god for Sound barriers or that scream would've woken everyone.

Anko grinded her hips, shaking them as she bounced off of Naruto's erected member, she panted and groaned with pleasure. "Ah, yeah come on Naruto fuck my raw pussy make me cream all over your thick dick." Anko commanded still bouncing on him, Naruto began to thrust his hips up meeting Anko's pace.

"Shit, fuck me hard big boy, I want it so bad." She panted grinding her hips more by adding in a shake of her hips.

Naruto groaned with his tongue now in Hinata's folds licking out her wet juices. Hinata had her face in Kurenai's pussy with Kurenai pinching and squeezing her nipples loving how Hinata was teasing her wet cunt and groping her firm ass.

Anko turned herself around to where she was in the reverse cowgirl position and bounced more off of Naruto's cock. "Oh Kami I'm so close, I'm about too." She moaned with Naruto thrusting into harder and faster. "I'm Cumming." She screamed as her hot fluids soaked Naruto's member.

Anko got off of his hard dick and they picked Naruto up so that he could stand on his feet, Kurenai got in front of his still hard dick and bent over showing her ass and pussy to him. Anko stood behind Naruto to hold him up since they still had him bond. With one swift motion Kurenai's folds engulfed the throbbing member. She wanted to feel him inside of her for a moment before continuing, after a moment she started to move her hips back on forth slowly to saver her pleasure. Hinata watched from the side while fingering herself with both her hands at her socking wet cunt.

Anko helps Naruto thrust his hips into Kurenai at a steady pace, her hands resting on the ground as Anko helped Naruto pound his meat stick into her, with each thrust she felt sparks flying up her spine. "Yes I want more, fuck me more." Kurenai moaned grinding her hips back on Naruto's dick.

Hinata got tired of just fingering herself and moved in front of Kurenai's face and roughly grabbed her sensei by the hair and buried her face into her own cunt rocking her hips into Kurenai's face. "Taste me you fucking bitch." Hinata ordered getting a shocked looks from Anko and Naruto. "What? I'm horny damnit." She moaned while Kurenai licked her students pussy, while Anko and Naruto were kiss one another, with Naruto thrusting his hips as much as he could into Kruenai.

"Yes please…*pant*….Naruto-kun….*pant*….fuck me harder." Kurenai commanded only to realize that he was still bond in rope. Hinata takes it upon herself to help her sensei pound into Naruto more by pushing her shoulders. "Ah I'm about to cum." Kurenai yelled, Naruto wished he could move more but with Anko's and Hinata's help he gave on final thrust releasing his seed into Kurenai while she came all over him.

Kurenai took his penis out of her and licked up the cream from them both. "I think it's Hinata-chan's turn Naruto-kun." Kurenai purred.

Anko playfully throw him down on the ground keeping him facing up at them, Hinata swayed her hips as she moved to him licking her lips lust in her eye's as she stood over him. "My father wanted me to marry a noble mans son…..but I can't do something like that so I'm giving myself to you Naruto-kun." She exclaimed setting down on top of him letting her moist cunt rub against his hard cock.

She then grabbed his rod and guided it to her entrance, once it was there she sat down on him slowly before hitting her barrier, she pulled herself up and sat back down breaking her barrier and overcome with pain and a small amount of pleasure.

After a few seconds the pain was gone and Hinata began to grid her hips into Naruto's, she had one hand on his chest helping her to push up and down on him, while playing with her right breast, pinching and squeezing her nipple. She then lifted her breast up and started to suck on her nipple.

"Damn Hinata-chan you feel so good." Naruto moaned thrusting his hips again since the floor gave him more support than standing up since he was still tied up.

"You feel great Naruto-kun, I love your thick cock inside of me…fuck me faster my slave." Hinata ordered bouncing up and down on Naruto's member.

Naruto grunted in response and started thrust his hips up faster, letting his balls smack the bottom of her ass every time his length went all the way into her. "Damn this is awesome." Naruto shouted.

Hinata continued to bounce off of Naruto while playing with her breasts until she brought herself down with Naruto's mouth only a few inches away from the pink perky nipples she had. "Suck on them." She ordered, Naruto lifted his head and took one of her nipples into his mouth sucking and biting on it. "Don't stop Naruto-kun." She moaned into his ear, she was loving every second of this it was much better than fingering herself or using the vibrator she had at home.

"I'm cumming soon Hinata-chan." Naruto groanded thrusting his hips up pounding the shit out of her.

"I'm going to cum too." Hinata moaned.

"AHH." They came together, she undid the bindings and the three girls rested atop of him and they all fell asleep in his arms.

(**End Lemon)**

The next morning Naruto got dressed with the girls and headed down to find Team 7 minus Kakashi, Moonie, Tazuna and his family, and a very pissed off looking Shade toying with his Scythe. "Um Shade-sama where's Kakashi-baka?" Anko asked, Shade gave a look that could kill but changed it back to normal.

"He's having a nice talk with some friends of mine." Shade replied.

At that moment in the Nexous, Kakashi was beaten to a bloody pulp, cut and claw marks all over his body with him bleeding out but not dieing. A large demon came up to him and cracked it's knuckles. "So are you going to continue to bad mouth them?" It asked. Kakashi glared at the large demon. "No huh? It's your turn." The large one called out to a small demon the size of a baby, Kakashi was about to laugh at the think until it stabbed him with a knive right into his face.

"What an ugly face meat bag, I think I'll cut out a smile for you." It crackled using a jagged knife on Kakashi's face by slashing up his cheeks as slowly as it could. "Such a nice set of teeth." It cooed before swinging its fist into his mouth breaking his jaw. "I'm so sorry, but it looks like I'll have to remove those from your filthy mouth." He snarled before taking his clawed hand and latching onto one of Kakashi's teeth and ripping it out of his mouth.

Kakashi cried in pain, blood gushing from his mouth. The creature then reached for another one and ripped it out next. "Hm what do you think this would go for on eBay?" It asked sarcastically.

Kakashi didn't answer he refused to give into them, another tooth was ripped out of his mouth more violently then the last one, then another. "Stop it you fucking bastard." Kakashi shouted spitting up more blood. The demon slashed his cheek with the knife. "There is no need for that kind of language." It ordered, that's when Shade appeared again.

"That's enough, his fate well be decided by Hiei later guys." Shade called and he and Kakashi vanished back into the house with everyone there.

Shade glared at Kakashi. "Just so you know human, I told Hiei about last night and he's going to deal with you later trust me, what those guys did back there was nice compared to what Hiei is going to do to you." Shade growled.

Kakashi's wounds were gone but the memory and the pain was still there. Shade got up next to his ear and whispered to him. "I fyou try anything on Naruto or his team I'll personally rip out your eye's and then torment you worse then those demons did."

For the rest of the day they trained with Kakashi's avoiding Naruto like he had a disease or something. Naruto took the time to train for the night only to be awaken by a beautiful young woman with a pink kimono on, telling him he'd catch a cold if you slept there too long.

"I'm Naruto and you are?"

"Haku. And I'm a boy." Naruto snorted.

"Yeah right then let me see your chest." Naruto interjected.

Haku brought her arms over her chest and glared. "Pervert." Naruto roared with laughter. "You see you're a girl, so what are you doing out all alone?" He asked.

"Gathering herbs for a friend of mine who's sick." Haku answered picking another herb. Naruto raised an eyebrow at this.

"Need any help?" Haku nodded to him and they both began to pick herbs with Haku telling him a bit about herself, while Naruto told her about the things him and Shade have done.

Haku was laughing a real laugh. "And then him and Loki threw Hiei into a pit full of snakes and spiders that's when they dumped pink paint in covering him in the stuff. All though their fun was cut short when Hiei roasted all the snakes and spiders to ash and dust then went after those two and beat the shit out of them."

Haku giggled. "Sounds like Hiei doesn't like Shade and Loki much." She inquired.

"No he likes Shade a little, but Loki I think he want to feed him to a dragon. Hiei's not a bad guy, he's an awesome guy and an even better teacher." Naruto said with soft eye's, it's true Hiei was nice when he wanted to be.

"You're going to think I'm nuts but I can control Ice." Haku giggled, Naruto's eye's widened then looked at her necklace that had a strange mark on it.

"Cool see you later Haku-chan." Naruto said walking away.

"Thank you for your help Naruto-kun." Naruto got a little deep into the forest and then stopped and looked up the sky and sighed.

"Hey Umi, Ami I need you two at the moment." Naruto called out to both the Avatars of water and ice.

Umi appeared in a swirl of water, while Ami appeared from ice that erupted from the ground.

"What is it Naruto?" They both asked in unison.

Naruto took a deep breath and sighed knowing where this was going to go.

"I don't know how to say this but I think I just found the last member or your house."

To be continued….

**Cliffhanger.**

**That's this chapter and please reply who you want in the harem, no Sakura or Tsunade. And pick who the Avatars well love or couple ideas.**

**See ya later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is the new chapter, I've taken the idea into account with the harem and a female Itachi is just not going to go because I already established that he was a guy. So worry about that.**

**I do not own Naruto or any other anime, manga, game, movie, music, and shit like that.**

**Story**

Ami and Umi were women that could be surprised very often, but Naruto managed to prove them wrong with one sentence. "Say that again Naruto." Ami ordered picking him up by his shirt. "I said that I found the last member of your house." He informed both Ami and Umi were shocked. They thought their line died in Atlantic, killed off for being different and accused of being Witches by the people. So the punishment for them was death that Hiei handled personally by burning the great Civilization till nothing was left but ash and dust, then Umi sank it to the bottom of the ocean. So anything about family was a touchy subject around them.

Umi was the first to recover. "Are you sure Naruto?" She asked not wanting this to be a wild goose chase, Naruto nods his head. "She had a necklace with a symbol from your clan, I'm sure and she said she could control Ice." He replied, Ami just stood there not knowing what to say. On one hand she could just find the girl and tell her, and on the other she could just report it to Hiei like she should do…..a hard choice.

Naruto lets out a sigh and looks up. "Hiei you there?" Naruto asked out load and a burst of flames the next second conformed that the Avatar of Fire was. "What is it Naruto?" Hiei asked.

They took a few moments to tell him what was going on and they could tell he was shocked and one eye was twitching. "Okay first off Naruto never say something like that to a woman again, second Umi can you find this girl? And finally Ami when she's found you tell her everything." Hiei was a good at planning and battle, so it made since that he could plan something out. "And Naruto when you return to Konoha there's something I must tell you." He stated before bursting into flames.

Naruto turns to Ami and Umi. "I'll see you two later then." He told them taking off to Tazuna's house for breakfast.

Ami and Umi nod at one another and leave to find Haku, to tell her about her heritage, and this time no one was taking their family away from them if someone did my god have mercy because Ami and Umi won't have any.

Naruto sprints all the way to Tazuna's house that wasn't very far from him and the two Avatars that began looking for Haku. Tsunami was serving breakfast to everyone while Kakashi openly twitched every time Shade looked at him and smirked.

'_As if those things didn't do enough to me already, you have to sit there and taunt me like this bastard.'_ He thought bitterly with Naruto walking in through the door and sitting down, Kakashi glared at him. "Where were you?" He demanded getting the finger from Naruto. "Damnit I'm your superior officer, you will answer me Genin." Kakashi snarled at the blonde and then found a Scythe at his throat again, looking into Shade's red eye's put the fear of Kami into Kakashi. "I'm sure that you don't want to visit Jin again do you? He has a habit about getting worse with his toys the more they come back." Shade warned, he knew how bad Jin could get with his victims…it wasn't a pretty sight.

Kakashi shakes his head no, not wanting to meet that creature again, it was bad enough when Jin started ripping out his teeth, Kakashi didn't want to see the worse amount of torture Jin could do. Shade grins victoriously. "That's a good moron." Shade sat back down but kept his eye's on Kakashi.

Naruto smirks and walks over to Moonie and whispers into her ear about what happened not very long ago, getting strange looks from everyone when her face takes on a shocked expression. "Are you sure?" She asked getting a nod and she leans over and whispers the information into Shade's eye and he becomes shocked as well.

"Man that's something you don't hear everyday." Shade mussed to himself out loud letting everyone hear him. Sasuke thought it was something about getting more power and thought that he had a right to know. "What are you three talking about, I demand to know." Shade gives him a cold look while Moonie leaves in a flash of light. "It's nothing you need to worry about, we just found a lose member to the Water and Ice house of the Avatars." Shade waved off like it was nothing to answer a foolish question. "I always knew Sasuke-kun was true royalty." Sakura chanted with a dreamy tone that some girls use, Shade's eye's twitch because that was just a dumb thing to say.

"It's not that moron, none of the Avatars had a family member from the Uchiha clan, the clan is from the Sage of Six paths line with the Senji since the first members of those clans came from his sons." Shade explained getting looks from everyone. "What I've been around for over a Billion years I know my history." He huffed.

Naruto snorted. "Yeah don't bother with a cake for his birthday, it'd be more wax from the candles then cake." Shade shot Naruto a dirty look and promised himself he'd get him back for that. Sakura's eye's widened and her jaw was hanging open. "But he should be related to you…..and he should have the power you wield, he needs it." She ranted and argued, Shade shakes his head at the girls stupidity.

"There's a difference between needs and desire little girl. A need is air to breathe, water to drink, sleep to rest, and food to survive. Desire is like wanted something that isn't yours, like women, money, and power….it's just another word for greed, and I've seen civilizations destroy themselves over greed Atlantic was one of those but they broke a taboo that they were punished for and wiped away from this world." Shade countered.

Tazuna was know interested since he has heard the tails of Atlantic and know was he chance to find out what happened to the legendary civilization. "What did they do?" He asked. Shade turns his attention to Tazuna and lets out a sigh. "They killed the members to an Avatar house, for the Ice and Water Avatars, so their punishment was death that Hiei did himself, he burned that place until nothing was left but ash and dust, then Umi sunk it to the bottom of the Ocean." Shade told them.

Inari, Tazuna's daughter, Tazuna, Hinata, Shino, Kurenai, and Anko looked shocked and felt sorry for the two Avatars. While Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura, and Kakashi stared in horror. "That's horrible, how can he do such a thing to people?" Sakura demanded with her hand in front of her body touching her chin and lips. Shade just blinks at the girl and sighs. "I just said the crime that they committed was punishable by death by the Avatars, Kami-sama, and Yami-sama. They gave the order." He answered getting looks from them. "Yeah they didn't like what happen so the order was give and Hiei did the job, he left nothing. But it's funny Konoha is in the same boat." Shade commented.

"What do you mean? I though you said the Uchiha clan wasn't from any of the Avatar houses." Sakura yelled, Shade just dug his pinky finger into his ear to clean it out. "It's not about that clan, I'm talking about Naruto morons, you all know that he's related to Hiei and what the village has done to him is enough reason to destroy it, but Hiei is going to let Naruto decide the fate of that place when the time comes and no sooner…well maybe." Shade gave them a crazy grin.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS." Kakashi shouted at the Avater of Darkness.

"You'll find that I can do a lot of things that you can't bastard." Shade stated calmly at the one eyed bastard.

"I'm going to get some shut eye." Naruto announced going upstairs to sleep for a few hours.

Far away in Gato's hideout, Haku was walking around trying to get Naruto off of her mind but was failing at it. '_I really hope I don't have to fight Naruto-kun.'_ She thought until she was facing a mysterious woman that looked like a Goddess, with snow white hair and light blue eye's. "I found you." She said taking a step toward the girl when Haku cast her jutsu. "**Ice Mirror Jutsu."** The Mirrors surround them both and Ami can't help but feel proud of this girl for mastering this power at such a young age. "Impressive, you really are the last of them." Ami whispered to herself with Haku hearing her.

"What do you mean? are you going to kill me like how Mist did to my family?" Haku yelled about to jump into a mirror when it shattered and formed a rose out of the ice.

"That's not what I meant child…..and you have a long way to go before you master your Ice powers till they're perfect." Ami said grabbing the girl by the arm and pulling her in for a hug. "What are you doing?" Haku stuttered cause she was panicking, she had no idea who this woman was and she didn't want to upset her, Ami pulled away smiling with tears coming down her face. "You really are from my house." Ami whispered to Haku, who looked shocked and confused at Ami. "What do you mean miss? Ami looked down at the girl and snapped her fingers taking her to her Ice world of memories.

Haku stared in awe of a place made from nothing but Ice. "I'm about to give you a history lesson my dear, and when it's over I'll tell you more." The mirrors began to play out the history of the world from the beginning of time. "When Kami-sama created this world she knew she'd need protectors and watchers to guard the animals, plants, and humans she had made, so began the history of the Avatars. The first to be born was the force of nature in which is used for all planets, Fire for the core. She took the most powerful dragon and made the first Avatar from him giving birth to Hiei, the Avatar of fire and our leader. Please keep in mind that each of us were the first of our kind that she made and turned us into human form. The second was Gohei the Avatar of Earth, he was made from the strongest Ox. The third is Kazuma Avatar of Wind, born from the rulers of the sky a Falcon. The fourth is Umi the Avatar of Water and my sister, she came from a Sea Serpent. The firth was me, I am Ami the Avatar of Ice, I came from a Lion. Sixth was Alexis the Avatar of Wood, she comes from a Stag. The seventh is known as Dash Avatar of Thunder, the real Tiger among us. Eighth is Cross the master of Metal, he really is an iron Bear. The ninth is Shade the Avatar of Darkness, he's not evil despite what some might think, he was born from the creatures of the night a vampire bat. And the tenth and last is Moonie Avatar of Light, she was made from a white wolf." Ami ends this part of the history lesson for a moment.

Haku looked into her light blue eye's trying to make since of it all. "I don't understand, why are you showing me this?" She asked.

Ami smiled at her, and more images started to play showing the Avatars having children and families. "It's taboo for a member of our clans to be killed for no reason like murdering them for power, money, women, men, children, or any form of those things and for this the punishment set by Kami-sama and Yami-sama is death. My sister and I once had a large family that lived in Atlantic, but the happy times didn't last the people wanted them used for weapons, some men wanted to use the women for breeding stock along with the men, other thought they were witches and for this they hunted them all and killed the clan off. All this for power and greed of the human heart, the order was given to destroy the horrible place. And Hiei was the one to do this." She showed her Hiei burning everything and killing everyone with his sword while passing small children that were murdered by the people. Haku saw it all Hiei burned Atlantic till nothing was left of it.

"The reason I show this, is because you are a lost member of my clan and my sisters. Naruto told us this and seeing you use your ice like that and the necklace is enough for us." Ami informed her transporting them back to the human world.

Haku's eye's widen at this. "How do you know Naruto-kun?" She asked timidly. Ami smiles at her. "Naruto is from Hiei's clan, one of the last members of it left" Ami replied putting her hands on Haku's shoulders. "But Zabuza….." Ami didn't let her finish her sentence. "My sister is speaking to him." Ami interrupted her.

Umi soon enough walked out of Zabuza's room with him behind her, Ami smiles at her. "I see it all went well." Umi nodded her head and all four of them vanished in a swirl of water and ice.

The next moment they were in Tazuna's home in front of Team 7, Team 8, Tazuna's family, and Shade who waved at the four. "WHAT'S HE DOING HERE?" Sakura shouted with both Kiba and Sasuke going to attack the duo. Shade just groans rubbing the bridge of his nose. But Ami and Umi used both of their elements to knock the two away and Shade pointed his scythe at Kakashi daring him to try something, Shade grinned at Haku. "You must be Haku?" She nods and Ami whispers to her. Sasuke jumped up and glared at Umi and Ami. "How dare you two attack an Uchiha." He snarled.

"Shade is this the fool who pissed Hiei off?" Umi asked getting a nod from just about everyone in the room. "I see, forgive our entrance ma'am, I'm the Avatar of Water Umi, and this is my sister Ami the Avatar of Ice." She introduced. Naruto came down the stairs to find them and went to hug them. "Hey I see you got Haku." He pointed out, both the sisters nod and think it's time for them to learn about the Avatars and their mission. Shade puts up his hands. "Do we have to show them a boring history lesson?" He asked only to be glared at by them all.

So began another explanation of the Avatars by Ami, she showed them many things, one was of Shade running around killing the dinosaurs. "Why did you kill the dinosaurs?" Sakura dared to ask, the playing vision answered for them. "Get back here you son of bitch, how dare you eat the cake Moonie gave me." Everyone stared at Shade thinking he was crazy. "Hey she only makes cakes every thousand years and they're the best." He defended, both the sisters nod. "He does have a point." The vision showed Shade cutting down dinosaur left and right. "Okay so I had a drama queen moment, big deal." Once again the vision said something else. "Why are you running bitch the party is just getting started." The Shade in the vision went up into space and used his scythe to grab a meteor and throw it at the Earth. "Die mother fucker hahahahaha." Everyone turned back to him. "Okay I went over board with them." Shade yelled sitting down twirling his finger into the ground.

"Okay lets continue with this please." They began with showing them the history of Rome, Atlantic, and other places that feel to greed and was destroyed by one of the Avatars. "How can you people do such things?" Sakura finally asked.

"Because this is the task that all Avatars follow under the orders of Kami-sama and Yami-sama." Shade answered the pink haired girl.

After they showed them what they wanted they were all back in Tazuna's home. "So now you know that Avatars aren't just powerful figures, we watch everything, but we have rules we must always follow." Ami explained to them.

Sakura thought she'd say something again. "You can make new Avatars correct?" That got the attention of Sasuke and Kakashi, Shade nods. "Then why not make me, Kakashi-sensei, and Sasuke-kun Avatars? We'd be great for the job." Shade glares at the girl. "Can't that's something you must earn not have it given to you, not only that it's decided at birth if you'd be an Avatar or not by Kami-sama." Ami informed, Sasuke scowled at her.

"I think we'd make good…" Kakashi didn't finish that sentence cause the three Avatars glared at him. "Dude you're on Hiei's shit list at the moment along with the rest of your team, don't say something that'd get you killed quickly by us." Shade warned glaring at the fool. Sasuke got tired of people ignoring him and spoke. "The Council well….." He was stopped when Umi flared her Killer intent at him. "Do nothing, they can't order around Kami-sama, so shut up child." She barked leaving in a swirl of water.

Shade leaned over to Ami. "Think she went to talk to Hiei to calm down?" Ami nods. "Yeah she's really close to him, it would make since." With more said they all went to sleep and each had a different thought about the history lesson they were given.

The next morning Naruto and the other walked out to find Gato and his thugs waiting for them, the little business man smirked. "Kill the men and bring me the women." He commanded, the thugs all yelled a battle cry and charged. Naruto let out a sigh and stepped up. "I'll handle this." He said drawing Salvation and Damnation and began shooting down thugs left and right with loud bangs ringing through the air and his men falling down dead Gato was about to make a run for it when a louder bang was heard. Turning he saw Naruto had fired a round from Hell Raiser, the large revolver was smoking out the barrel and twenty guys looked like a giant took a bite out of them. Naruto smirked at the short man and unloaded his gun and put one bullet in the chamber and spun the chamber wheel and made it click. "Okay midget we're going to play Russian Roulette, you got 5 empty shots while one has a live round that well kill you, each time you don't give me your bank account I'll take a shot you got like a 20% chance to live the first shot." Naruto grinned, Gato shook his head. Naruto pulled the trigger and got a Click scaring the man. "Ah looks like those chances on getting shot are 25% now." Gato still didn't talk. Click another blank. "Damn, now it's 33% chance." Gato was sweating at this point in the game. Click the pressure was too much for him.

"Okay I'll give it to you." He wrote down the real number and handed it to the blonde. Naruto gives him a fox grin. "Was that so hard?" He asked pulling the trigger getting a BANG blowing Gato to pieces. "Rest in pieces asshole." Shade muttered, Team 7 are shocked that the baka didn't use his sword or ax but three barrel weapons that when he pointed and clicked it someone died.

"Dope give me those things." Sasuke demanded and the other glared at him that wasn't on his team. "Go fuck Sakura." Naruto replied, the fucking Avenger growled at him, apparently the go fuck Sakura was an insult. "I'd rather eat tree bark." Sasuke snarled and Sakura looked like she was going to cry, the next thing Sasuke knew he was punched into a tree. "Enjoy your lunch." Naruto called holstering his revolver.

Kakashi glared at Naruto and was about to do something when he felt a blade on his back, he turned and saw Hiei there and did he look pissed. "You and I are going to be having a word." He growled vanishing in a burst of flames.

Shade smirks at this. "Oh he's so fucked now." Most of everyone nodded in agreement while Sakura wanted to be a bitch. "Where did he take Kakashi-sensei?" She yelled for the millionth time since they've been there. Shade gives the girl a smirk. "Oh he's just going to be having some fun…..well it'd be fun for Hiei since he's going to be beating the shit out the guy or torturing him." Shade laughed.

Inside the Hell's Gate world Kakashi was standing on rocks of fire barefoot, his flesh burning away and repairing it just as quickly. "Did you know that of all forms of death, dieing by fire is the worst because of how slow the flames eat away at the flesh." Kakashi turned to see Hiei there, the flames bit at himself, but Hiei's flames made no move on him like it was afraid of him. "Shade's friends beat you did damage their way, mine is different, an hour here is 5 hours in the human world and you well remain here till the reach Konoha in five days time and you are to walk or the Fire creatures here well harm you." Hiei explained getting a look from Kakashi. "What am I to do for food?" He asked. "Not my problem." Hiei leaves Kakashi alone to walk through the fire world for 600 hours translating into 25 days without food or water, he couldn't even use his Chakra.

Back with the others. "Are you serious?" Anko asked drooling at the idea of that torture. "Yeah Hell's Gate burns who ever is there slowly and heals them and does it all over again, an hour here is 5 there." Anko kept drooling and picturing Kakashi suffering in a close replica of hell.

Tazuna just walked out the door and headed to the bridge. "Come on I still have a job to do." He grumbled walking in the direction of the bridge.

After a couple of days Tazuna was finished with the bridge thanks to the help from Naruto and Shade, how Shade got involved no one knew. Only Naruto could tell and all he said was. 'He just wanted some cake I had.' Didn't help Shade much cause it was one of Moonie's special cakes.

Everyone just stared at him the first day cause he built a shrine to it and bowed to it, which got everyone questioning his sanity and grip on life.

After saying their goodbyes both teams left to return to Konoha, leaving the newly named 'The Great Naruto Bridge.' In Wave behind them.

"I wonder how Kakashi is doing?" Shade asked out of the blue getting shrugs from everyone present but Team 7.

With Kakashi he felt like hell, his feet and body was in the worst pain of his life and felt like he was dieing then coming back to life to die again,. Each time was just as painful as the last and he wondered when it would all end. "Damnit 25 days of this hell is bad enough….why Kami-sama." He whined when Hiei showed up again. "Time to go." He said pulling Kakashi out and dropping him in front of the Gate to the village with his team and Team 8 coming into view.

"KAKASHI." Two shouts get his attention and he turns his head to see two people there glaring at him, his one eye widens at them.

"Kushina…Sensei."

To be continued…..

**Yeah I know it's not as long as the others but I wanted to get a lot done and the fight on the bridge would've been a pain to do. So I gave a little lesson on the Avatars and how they got started to clear up some things that some might have wondered in the past.**

**More is coming your way with Naruto's parents back in the game. And someone asked if I'd make Naruto the Poison Avatar…okay that's not an element really, magma and lava….those are the same thing, storm is wind, and swift…..okay that means ones speed.**

**Later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The new chapter is here, what events do I have planned?…To tell the truth I'm not sure.**

**Sit back relax and let the good times role cause all hell is about to break loose.**

**I do not own Naruto or anything else but the computer I'm typing on and the OCC'S.**

**Story**

Kakashi was many things, a Shinobi of Konoha, lazy, pervert, copy cat, and at this moment staring down both his Sensei and his wife he was scared shitless. '_I think I was better off in Hell's Gate.'_ Kakashi thought right before a hard punch to his face sent him flying back to the wall of the Gate's of Konoha. As soon as he crash Kushina was right on him and turned him around to smash his face into the wall repeatedly causing a creator to form in the wall..

"YOU ***SMASH*** SON ***SMASH*** BITCH ***SMASH SMASH* **I'M ***SMASH*** GOING ***SMASH*** TO ***SMASH* **KILL ***SMASH* **YOU FOR ***SMASH* **TRYING TO ***SMASH* **HARM ***SMASH*** MY SON ***SMASH***." Kushina let loss her battle cry as she rammed Kakashi's face into the wall leaving behind a blood smear, off to the side Shade was wincing at every sound of flesh meeting rock. '_Note to self never tell her I let Loki babysit Naruto, she'd murder me…or try to.'_ Shade thought to himself not wanting to get in Kushina's way at the moment, it was the classic let her vent first then talk to her move.

"STOP ATTACK SENSEI." Sakura screeched like the banshee she is at the older more powerful Kunochi, some might wonder if she had a mental problem which she did have anyway.

Kushina turned her gaze to the pink howler monkey and glared at her, Sakura shit herself out of fear. "Shut up brat." She ordered getting Sakura to shut her mouth instantly, Hiei just step forward with a bored look on his face. "As entertaining as this is we have a meeting to attend." He barked snapping his fingers and they vanish in a blaze of fire and appear in the council chambers and he turns to the part of the group who have never traveled like that before. "I'm not in the mood to walk through a circus in the village." He remarked snapping his fingers again and the council appeared a few seconds later out of fire.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" They all shouted with shock and fear, the fools looked around and found Hiei, Shade, Naruto, Anko, Kurenai, Hinata, Kushina, and Minato smirking at them. Shade bent over to laugh. "Damn Hiei did you have to scare them like that?" Hiei nodded in response while most of the council stood and glared at them.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Sakura's mother shouted pointing at Hiei with a glare, Hiei just stared at the woman and snapped his fingers and the chair that belonged to her burst into flames. "I'm Hiei the Avatar of Fire, nice to meet you loud one." He greeted in his own special way.

This shut everyone up and they all sat down in their chairs not wanting to get on an Avatars bad side based on how Shade acted which meant one thing, 'Don't piss me off.' It's a silent threat but it gets the message across. That's when Sarutobi took notice of Minato and Kushina standing in the room. "Minato, Kushina. How are you two here?" He asked meekly his pipe on the ground and staring at them both along with everyone else in the chamber.

"Yondami-sama." They cried like morons thanking Kami that they might get rid of the Avatars intervention with Naruto, each member had a motive to go off of. Danzo wanted a weapon, the two fossil suckers wanted him gone, the civilian side either wanted to use him a breeding stock or kill him, the Shinobi side wanted him as breeding stock, the Clan heads didn't want to be on the Avatars bad side of things, and Sarutobi just thought that most of them were fucked six ways to Sunday. Minato looked on glaring at the council, the look in his eyes were meant for his enemies on the battlefield and right now that's who he was looking at.

Hiei stepped forward raising his hand to motion for them to be silent. "As amusing as this is, I have some personal business to attend to if you don't mind." Hiei snapped his fingers again and more fire appeared with the remaining Avatars coming from them. The women of the group were being eyed by the men on the council, and the men were eyed by the women like trophies to keep on the wall.

Dash throw down some playing cards he was holding. "Damnit I had that Yugi bastard almost beat till this shit, I'm going to kick…." He stopped his threat seeing Hiei raise one of his eyebrows daring him to finish that threat. "Hi Hiei what's up?" Dash asked clearly kissing some ass so he won't be kissing his own goodbye, Hiei gave him the look that you'd see any crazy person would give someone that they're going to hurt later. "Nothing much, I thought would call a meeting with you all to discuss the fate and punishment of one Kakashi Hatake." Hiei hissed like a dragon about to breathe it's fire at prey.

This got the councils attention faster than a Boy Scout Con news for Orochimaru. "You can't do this." They all shouted and protested, Hiei drew his gaze to them without blinking. "And why might that be mortals?" He asked with another daring tone, every Avatar knew this tone and none dared to question his words, he may be a jackass at times, stubborn, cold, but he was good at what he did and he knew when to show mercy and when not to.

Sarutobi's teammates stood glaring at the Fire Avatar. "He has the Sharingan, he's the only one that can teach Uchiha-sama how to use his eye." They both argued, a fat man stood next. "The Uchiha clan must raise from it's ashes and become stronger so that the village sees more money come in from clients." This got a lot of nods from different members of the council, Sakura's mother stood next. "My daughter loves Uchiha-sama, he needs the power to rule as Hokage." She argued another fool was about to protest when the room got very warm and one of the civilians burst into flames. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH." The man burned to ash and dust. "I'm hearing only how this should would help the Uchiha not good reasons to let me spare him, I would like to hear why I should let a human like this one life. Cause so far he's only shown reasons to be killed." Hiei stated with every Avatar circling to speak to one another without being interrupted by fools.

Danzo thought now would be a good time to ask them all to join the Leaf and have them side with him to rule over all with an iron fist, Danzo rouse from his seat smirking on the inside while frowning on the outside. "The Avatar of Fire, you said your name was Hiei correct?" Danzo asked thinking he had the perfect tool for the future like a cell phone, Hiei looked up at Danzo and nods. "Good, as the Avatar of Fire shouldn't protecting Konoha be your top objective and make other nations bow to you. Not play babysitter for this foul demon." Danzo stated getting nods from others on the council.

Hiei gave them a blank look. "No Konoha doesn't concern me." Hiei deadpanned like it was nothing big then he set fire to Danzo's chair. "And the next time you insult my dissident make sure that you don't do it in front of me, you might end up dead." Hiei snarled at the crippled bastard rolled in toilet paper.

Dash leaned over at Alexis. "Check out the piece of shit someone forgot to flush down the crapper." He whispered and she busted out laughing getting Hiei to turn toward them both and level a gaze at them with his silver eyes. Alexis and Dash stopped laughing and faced Kakashi. "But you must help us." Many of the council argued with their chairs going up in flames. "No I shouldn't so please shut up before I just burn your village to the ground." Hiei ordered turning to Kakashi.

"Kakashi Hatake, you are found guilty of trying to murder a member of an Avatar house, how do you plead? Hiei asked getting a glare from Kakashi. "Go to hell monster." Kakashi spat like there was poison in his mouth and soon found Umi's staff at his throat. "I'd be careful if I was you." She warned before withdrawing her weapon, she looked to the other and nodded her head.

Hiei gave Kakashi a cold look. "We well be kind this one time Kakashi and spare your life, but if you ever try something on Naruto or Kushina again I'll kill you personally and that goes for anyone else here." He threatened glaring at them all with the cold eyes of a killer.

Minato stepped up to Sarutobi motioning for him to give his hat to him, at first Sarutobi didn't know what to do but a thought crossed his mind. Minato is still younger than him, he knew his way around the job, he's stronger, he'll be free from the paperwork, Minato could still run the village perfectly, he'd be free from the paperwork, Naruto would have his family back, and did he forget to think that'd he'd be free from the goddamn paperwork. Sarutobi grins and takes off his hat and gives it back to Minato. "Minato Namikaze I name you Hokage again." He said jumping up from his seat and jumped out the window to the next building and started running from roof top to roof top screaming. "I'M FINALLY FREE FROM THE DAMN PAPERWORK HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Everyone even the Avatars had sweatdropps on the back of their heads from that outburst.

Gohei just whistled and turned his back to the ground. "I'm going to pretend that I didn't witness that." He groaned and walked off to get something to eat, Dash was the next to walk off. "That was as messed up as the time Shade killed the dinosaurs over some cake." Dash chuckled getting looks from most of everyone. "One damn time." Shade growled and huffed crossing his arms.

Cross patted Shade on his shoulder. "Yeah one time cause you killed them in one shot." Cross taunted before leaving too with Alexis walking by. "No one going to bring up the Plague?" She asked before leaving with the others. "Okay that wasn't my fault the rat took a bite out of me." Shade whined like a child that lost his or her toy. Kazuma waltzed by and glanced at him. "You're the one who tried to eat the worlds largest piece of cheese man." Kazuma mused and then started to laugh and left out the door.

Shade frowned. "Thanks for reminding me when I had constipated for 9 hours ass clown." Shade hated the fact they all had something on him from a point of time to another and Ami came over to him. "We know that's when you backed up all the bathrooms for six months." She pointed out leaving with the others with Moonie and Umi behind her not saying a word. Leaving him and Hiei there gazing at the window, Hiei stared at the window for a few moments before speaking. "That was….different." He blurted out, turning on his heels he walked to the door when Sasuke stopped him, Sasuke had those power hunger eyes leering at Hiei. "Train me." He demanded getting several Uchiha cock suckers attention and nods of approval. The Avatar of Fire could teach young Uchiha-sama much and make him stronger." One member pointed out and then the next second the man went up in flames, Tsume was thinking along the lines of. '_Never piss that guy off, but he'd make one hell of a mate…and damn is it me or are his silver eyes sexy?'_ She blushed but hid it quickly. Outside Umi got the sudden urge to kill a woman with a dog but she shook it off and continued to follow her sister and friend to get something to eat with the others.

Hiei gave Sasuke a cold look. "No, if you ask me again I well burn you boy so don't tempted your fate." He warned and left with Shade right behind him following closely, the two walked for a couple of moments in silence before Shade spoke. "Any reason why you spared Kakashi?" He asked bluntly to Hiei waiting for a response, he got in the form of Hiei stopping in his tracks and turned to him. "Minato and Kushina asked me to give him one chance, if he screwed up I'd deal with him personally rather than them handle it. That was the terms of the arrangement." Hiei replied continuing his walk.

After a few days Minato announced that he was back in charge and that Naruto was his son getting a lot of protests from the crowd, comments, rage, lust, and many other emotions. After that event many women, guys, and Shinobi were asking to be Naruto's wife, girlfriend, friend, or teacher. All of which he turned down, Naruto had three girlfriends already that weren't with him for his name or heritage just for him.

As soon as Minato got back to the office his first act was to disband the Civilian side of the Council, the next was to clean house at the academy and change how things were taught, and then getting Sasuke off of his high horse by telling him he needed to train hard and ask someone before being taught anything outside of his Sensei who had already taught him too much and not a thing to his other two students. Minato already had some choice words with Kakashi's habits and told him outright that if he and Kushina didn't talk to Hiei that he wouldn't be alive at the moment in time.

And today we found of Avatar in training walking down one of the villages many streets only to stumble across Konohamaru and his crew getting picked on by and older kid dressed like a cat and wearing make up.

"Put him down Kankuro, you'll make Gaara doesn't find out." A dirty blonde girl with four pigtails warned, she had on a purple kimono on with a large fan on her back.

Catman glared at her. "Well he's not here is he? Not only that but someone needs to teach this brat some manners." Kankuro snarled getting ready to punch Konohamaru out when he pulled his fist back and threw it forward only for it no to move and to feel a vice like grip on his wrist. "Easy there pussy cat no need to hurt the kid." Naruto said in a cheeky way winking at Temari who was blushing now. "And I'm sure your hot friend would agree with me." Naruto smirked at Kankuro's reaction.

"Why you little." Kankuro snarled as Naruto snatched Konohamaru and jumped back with a shadow jump that Shade taught him by 20 feet. "I'm going to beat the shit out of you both." Kankuro threatened taking off the thing on his back and smashing it on the ground. "You're not going to use Crow are you?" Temari was annoyed that he brother was just going to hurt the hot guy she wanted to date at the moment.

Kankuro shot his sister a dirty look. "I'm just going to teach this brat a lesson not to butt in on other people's business." He growled about to use his puppet when Kankuro found a scythe tip at his throat. "And I'll teach a lesson in trying to threaten my charge." Shade casually said from behind the overgrown cat. "Hey Naruto does this look like Tora?" Shade smirked getting the evil eye from Naruto who shakes his head.

"No this looks like a Catwoman impersonator Shade, the only thing missing is the whip instead of a Mummy. Lets not forget that Catwoman's hot while this is a guy who might be as gay as Sasuke." Naruto mussed trying not to laugh. "Look he wears his sisters make up Shade." Naruto pointed out getting a fit of laughter from Temari and Shade.

"SHADDDDDDDDDDDEE." A blood curtailing scream roared through the ally and Shade paled and looked at Naruto. "I wasn't here." He whispered before running the opposite direction of the scream. Shade was running like Sasuke from his fan girls any day of the week, Moonie appeared in the ally and Naruto pointed in the direction that Shade ran in.

"You just sold out your friend runt." Kankuro pointed out with a smirk reaching for the doll again. "And you're a guy who plays with Barbie dolls, but you don't see me being rude about it." Naruto shot back at Kankuro who grinded his teeth together and Temari was rolling on the ground laughing. "And the redhead can come out of the tree and introduce himself." Naruto said out loud making both Temari and Kankuro go as pale as a ghost.

"Kankuro stop it, you're an embarrassment to our village." A cold monotone voice ordered, Naruto looked to the tree to find a young man their about his own age with shaggy red hair, bags under his eyes making him look like a Raccoon with a symbol for love over his left eye, he had on brown pants, with a brown sleeveless shirt and a gourd on his back. Gaara vanished and reappeared next to his siblings via sand and glared at Kankuro who was trying to say he was sorry but got threatened by Gaara to shut up.

Gaara turned to Naruto and gave a small bow. "I'm sorry for my teammates stupidity." Gaara remarked.

Naruto just waved him off. "It's cool, so you guys here for the Chunnin Exams?" Naruto asked getting nods from them. "Well just so you know this, it's not a good idea to attack this kid cause he's the former Hokage's grandson." He pointed to Konohamaru making Kankuro go pale again. "And I'm the current Hokage's son." Naruto pointed to himself, if Kankuro could go any paler he'd be making a ghost look dark.

Temari was now trying to not to faint from this piece of info. '_Thank Kami-sama I almost had a heart attack when I heard the Fourth had a son, he's nice, funny, and a good guy not like some arrogant pig I thought he might be.'_ She thought with a blush.

"I'd like to know your name." Gaara pondered.

"It's Naruto, and you red and you hot stuff?" Naruto winked at Temari again.

"Gaara."

"Temari."

"And Kankuro."

Naruto looked at catman again. "Holy shit I didn't ask you man." Naruto throw his hands in the air waving them around making Kankuro angry.

"Well I'll see you some other time." Naruto vanished in black smoke leaving a confused Kankuro, a blood thirsty Gaara, and a slightly horny Temari who was cursing to herself about controlling her urges that most women get but don't let anyone know it.

Naruto met up with his team and sensei, Kurenai gave her team a stern look. "I've sighed you three up for the Chunnin Exams." She waited for one or two of them to cheer about the news, Naruto smirked at the thought of going forward in rank by working hard and to have a chance to show Hiei he could become a great Avatar through his hard work.

**Flashback**

Hiei and Naruto were standing on the water of Alma the World of Dreams and ruins of Atlantic, Naruto took in all the sights and how most of everything looked like it was burned. How could he not feel strange seeing something like this at 6 years old. Hiei looked down at Naruto. "Do you know why I brought you here Naruto?" Hiei asked the small child next to him, Naruto shook his head no. "Because I wanted you to see what really happened with Atlantic." Hiei held up his left hand as a small bright yellow ball of fire emitted from his hand and tossed it to Naruto who was scared to be burned but the ball stopped just a few inches from his face.

"Don't worry it won't burn you, It's just going to show you my memories of Atlantic." Hiei assured Naruto as he gazed into the orb he saw Hiei's memories of the event happening like he was standing there with him.

After a moment the ball died out. "That's the task that awaits you as an Avatar Naruto, when the time comes you'll…." Naruto cut off Hiei's bit of information before he could finish.

"I won't destroy the Leaf Hiei….I can't do it." Naruto cried.

"Let me finish Naruto, you'll return to the village yes but you'll chose their fate, you can spare some that prove themselves but that time well come and that'll be your true test as an Avatar the will to act when needed." Hiei replied.

"I'll show you I can be a great Avatar by working myself till my bones shatter."

**End Flashback**

Naruto smiled from the memory that's when he really got Hiei's respect and began his path to become a true Avatar.

"Here are the sign up sheets." Kurenai gave them the sheets and all three of her students took one look at it and sighed it without even hesitating.

"Lets kick some ass and take a lot of names….and at some point get Shino a girlfriend and get him laid." Naruto announced and Shade fell out of a tree laughing, Naruto glared at Shade. "Shouldn't you be running from Moonie?" The blonde asked getting a look from the others.

"I FINALLY FOUND YOU SHADE." They all turned to find Moonie storming at Shade with her weapon in hand.

"I'll see you later Naruto." Shade squeaked bursting into shadows to get away. Moonie drops her staff and growls. "Damnit Shade get back here." She yelled vanishing in a flash of light.

Shino sighed his paper and turned to leave but stopped after 5 steps. "No thank you Naruto-san, I already have a girlfriend." Shino claimed walking off from his team who all stood shocked and gaping like fish.

"WHAT?"

**That's it for this chapter sorry for the wait I had a lot going on for me and my family, I found out my cousins not doing so well and doesn't have much time left.**

**I'll try to get the next chapter out soon.**

**Till then review and check out my other fan fiction for the time being.**


	7. Chapter 7

**That's it for this chapter sorry for the wait I had a lot going on for me and my family, I found out my cousins not doing so well and doesn't have much time left.**

**I'll try to get the next chapter out soon.**

**Till then review and check out my other fan fiction for the time being.**

**Hello sorry for the wait had a few things to get through as of late so here's the new chapter, oh and to Ledneck I did pass English and Literature just fine thank you and been out of school for about a couple of years. No one said you had to read my work I just suggested it to kill time.**

**I do not own Naruto or anything else.**

**Story**

Naruto stood in the middle of the street in complete shock that Shino had a girlfriend and didn't say anything about it. Snapping out of his daze Naruto rushed after Shino to find out real quick who was dating his teammate and for how long the two have been going out. Hinata followed close by with him, the duo managed to catch up to Shino and slowed down to his even pace and traveled in silence for a moment when Shino stopped at a store that one could guess as a Tea Shop with a 5ft 3 girl at the register looking quiet bored at the moment.

Peering through the window both Hinata and Naruto were stunned that the girl was very beautiful with shoulder length brown hair, skinny body frame for her size that suited her well, C cup breast, plush lips, a fine ass to behold with a set of great legs attached to them, and deep hazel eyes with a tent of blue completing her marvelous look.

Shino walked through the glass doors of the Tea Shop and gave a nod to the girl who beamed at Shino's arrival and jumped over the counter at him successfully trapping Shino in a bear hug with a side of kisses on the lips and face.

Naruto was sure he needed to get his eyes checked at this point and folded his hands together and mutter Kai. When nothing happened he said Kai about twenty times before giving up.

"I can't believe it." Naruto muttered to Hinata who was just as shocked and nodded to her boyfriend both looking back to Shino and the unknown girl continued to try and suck the others face off.

"Damn!" Someone spoke from behind both of Naruto and Hinata who jumped at the sudden outburst and they looked to see who it was that sneaked up on them to find that it was Kazuma leaning over with his right hand on his chin.

Naruto tries to recover quickly and compose himself. "Kazuma, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked trying to sound strong and hide that he was terrified by Kazuma's sudden appearance.

"Nice try brat I saw you jump." Kazuma said looking down at Naruto and smirked. "But to answer your question I sensed a wind user around here that wasn't you, Minata, or old guy's son. So I thought I'd check it out and see if they're any good." He replied to Naruto's question like it wasn't a big deal.

Naruto starts to think about things and then a question pops into his head. "Does Hiei…." Naruto started to ask but was silenced by Kazuma holding up his hand.

"No he doesn't Naru, Hiei already would know that someone could never control fire that good so he doesn't waste his time with that, only with checking on other worlds and universes." Kazuma answered Naruto's question.

"Oh."

"…"

"…"

"I'll be going then." Kazuma yawned before vanishing in a gust of wind. The duo turn back to find that Shino and the mystery girl were no where in sight. Both Hinata and Naruto looked at each other with a puzzled expression.

"Where did they go?" They asked in unison.

"Can I help you with something Naruto-san and Hinata-san?" A monotone voice asked that could only belong to one person in the village spoke from behind them. Turning their attention to find Shino and the mystery girl from before staring them both down like a parent would a child. Shino's gaze burned into them as if interrogating both Hinata and Naruto trapping them within their very souls and minds.

Naruto was the first to crack and fell to his knees. "We wanted to know about your girlfriend, we're sorry Shino." Naruto apologized dramatically bowing at Shino's feet getting strange looks from everyone in the area.

"If you wanted to know Naruto-san, all you had to do was ask to meet her." Shino replied feeling a bit scared about seeing his teammate acting like an idiot at the given moment.

Shino's girlfriend walked up to them both and did a small bow with her hand held out to greet. "Hi I'm Sara Hikaru." She introduced herself with a kind smile and gentle voice. Both Hinata and Naruto were still interested in how these two unlikely lovers got together.

Hinata came up to Sara and took her hand into her own and shook it. "Nice to meet you, I'm Hinata Hyuuga and this is Naruto Namikaze." Hinata said to the young brunette.

Sara nodded to Hinata and continued to smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you both, Shino-kun has told me so much about you both." She casually told the two getting a look from Naruto that meant that he was puzzled.

"That's funny normally we hardly get more than ten words out of him." Naruto commented without thinking so Hinata kicked him in the shin at the end of his reply.

Sara tilted her head to the side at Hinata and Naruto's actions and statement. "So it's not just me at times….don't worry you just need to get on a subject he'd like to talk about." The brunette advised as she and Hinata talked about ideas for a double date in the future.

Off to the side both Shino and Naruto looked from the girls to each other sensing an appending doom approaching that wasn't one of Sasugay's I'm better than you speeches. "Shino man I think we're screwed a little here." Naruto mused to the silent bug user who gave a small nod.

"The sex is great so I'm happy about whatever she wants to do…..but never well I go and see Twilight, I'm going to hunt down the one who made that serious and kill them." Shino declared with a dark aura.

Naruto looked back to his teammate. "You too? Shade, Cross, Kazuma, Gohei, Dash, me, and Hiei even if he won't say it out loud that we want to kill them too." Naruto admitted with a grin. Both looking back at the two girls who were talking about ideas for the future when the wind picked up throughout Konoha. Naruto lead his head back feeling the breeze of cool air. '_Seems like Kazuma found what he was looking for_.' Naruto thought to himself while deep in his mind the Kyuubi was plotting to escape the seal that held it prisoner to take its revenge.

(The Suna team)

Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara were training for the upcoming Chunnin Exams in one of the many training grounds Konoha had to offer them at the time.

Kankuro trained his control with his puppets and his reflexes to properly fight with his puppets. He'd never say it out load but he had a female version of a puppet that he kept in a secret scroll to have sex with and practice for the future….on would think he'd get a new hubby.

Gaara was doing…..well Gaara stuff like staring down a rock, tree, the ground, or the sky. A basic way of brooding for him that didn't involve killing his siblings, teacher, or anyone else unless they pissed him the fuck off. Kankuro was thinking of making a book titled. 'Ways to not piss Gaara off.'

While Temari the oldest among the three Suna siblings practiced her wind style jutsu's by herself and really she didn't mind as long as their Sensei didn't get too close to her. Temari shuddered as a chill went up her spine, it wasn't that long ago when Baki first tried to force himself onto her only for Gaara to come into the room and stop him with his sand. Gaara only spared Baki because their father would be on their case after words.

The other times either Gaara or Kankuro walked in to stop Baki or Temari was able to incapacitate him herself.

Temari brought back her iron fan weapon while spreading her legs at the right angle for an attack on the trees that covered the training ground. "Wind Style: Wind Scythe Justsu." She yelled as she swung her fan out hundreds of invisible wind blades ripped through the trees. Cutting off branches, the surface of the trees, and doing a small amount of damage to the rocks. Temari looked on at the trees and smiled with pride, admiring her work and strength to use the Wind Element as good as had.

Baki smirked looking up to the sun. "Alright let's head back to the hotel and get some rest for tomorrows Exams." He called out his gaze leering to Temari who felt dirty being looked at by him. Gaara came up to Temari with a blank expression on his face like always before stopping next to her. "Stay in my room tonight and I'll keep watch just don't make too much noise." Gaara ordered.

Temari nodded to her youngest brother who even if no one said it out loud only acted somewhat normal around her and did as she asked. And this was his way of telling her that she could sleep in Gaara's room without worrying about Baki's attempts.

"Okay Gaara I'm just going to get in a few more swings before heading back. Just keep Baki busy till then please?" Temari requested of Gaara.

Gaara gave a small nod as he made his way over to Kankuro who looked scared for a moment. "Fake being sick." Gaara demanded with a whisper getting a questionable look from Kankuro.

"Why?"

"Because Temari wants to practice some more and I'd rather have my eyes on Baki, if you don't agree I'll crush your secret puppet in you hidden scroll." Garra threatened now having Kankuro's full attention.

Kankuro quickly looked back to Baki and turned completely thinking of something to shout or do to get Baki to go with Gaara and himself to the hospital. "Baki-Sensei help. I don't feel so good." Kankuro yelled quickly shoving his finger into his mouth in an effort to vomit before Baki had a chance to notice.

It worked with get success as Kankuro emptied his stomachs contents onto the ground getting Baki's full attention now. Baki couldn't risk one of his student's health no matter what if what Suna and Oto had planned to be jeopardized by a simple virus. "I'll take you to the hospital than. Gaara you and Temari come with me." Baki ordered as he rushed to Kankuro's side and hoisted the boy onto his shoulders to make it easy to get to their destination.

Temari took that moment to make an excuse. "You three go on ahead and I'll catch up I have to go do something important." She lied smoothly and Baki bout it with a nod.

"Fine just be back at the hotel by ten o'clock sharp." Baki ordered as he left with Kankuro and Gaara in towel Temari turned back to the forest of trees and smirked at them.

"Time to get in some real training." She whispered to herself and she began using her wind attack jutsus and assaulted the pour innocent trees often picturing Baki was standing there instead. Looking over at the damage she caused Temari couldn't help but feel proud at her hard work. A sudden clapping sound soon reached her ears letting Temari realize that she wasn't alone anymore. Turning to face whoever it was that observed her training Temari found a young man that stood close to 6ft in height with wild spiky orange hair and brown eyes. Wearing a silver shirt and pants, with black boots on his feet, a silver coat with a falcon design on the back of the coat and two twin swords shaped like wings at his side.

The person stopped clapping and grinned at Temari. "Not bad, I'll give you an A for effort, B for execution, and a C for power. But all and all you did pretty good." He praised with his arms crossed over his chest.

Temari took a stance ready to attack the unknown enemy. "Who are?" She demanded with narrowed eyes. The man just tilted his head in thought for a moment and blinked a couple of times.

"Kazuma if you most know so bad miss. And like I said not a bad form but you need a lot of work before you're a real Wind Master." Kazuma replied still grinning at the blonde haired girl with a temper.

Temari began to tremble from unbridled furry at the orange haired man and brought back her fan for another one of her attacks. "What would you know?" She yelled as she swiped her fan aiming at the Avatar of Wind with her best attack. "WIND STYLE: WIND SCYTHE JUTSU." She shouted at the top of her lungs unleashing a gale of wind blades onto Kazuma's form who looked bored beyond normal possibilities in the universe.

The dust and sand kicked up with the attack covering the area Kazuma was standing on when Temari launched her attack. Temari thinking that the man was down and out turned on her heels and began to walk way.

"You know that was pretty stupid to do." A voice broke through the training ground making Temari freeze mid step.

Turning around Temari eyes widen in shock seeing Kazuma standing in the same spot as before with his hands in the pockets of his pants with a grin upon his face. But that wasn't the problem, what was the problem was he didn't have any injuries at all not even dirt. "How is that possible?" Temari asked out loud and Kazuma just laughs

"Attack again and I'll show you how." He replied with a challenge.

Temari not knowing what to do at first and tried to think of a way out of this but that damn idiot kept taunting her with that stupid smirk of his and she wanted him to stop it. WIND STYLE: WIND SCYTHE JUTSU." Again she yelled as another just of wind was thrown at Kazuma who still had a smirk on his face as the attack approached without a care in the world.

Kazuma removed his right hand from the pockets of the silver pants he wore and twitched two fingers up and a spiral of wind engulfed his body blocking Temari's Wind Scythe with ease. Never breaking eye contact with Temari, Kazuma began to walk to her with a calm expression. "You have a lot skill and great promise to be a real Master of Wind style kid but you're a few million years from taking me on." Kazuma explained stopping just a few feet away from the girl.

Temari becomes fearful of her life and tenses up to the point of trembling. "Calm down kid I didn't say I was going to hurt you." Kazuma said and he turned around beginning to walk away from her. "I'm Kazuma, the Avatar of Wind. Call my name when you think you're ready to learn from a me. You've earned that much." Kazuma called out bursting in gusts of wind and vanishing from Temari's sight.

(A long distance from Konoha)

Far away from Konoha and blonde haired woman with two pigtails sat at a poker table trying for the millionth time to win only to end up losing again. This was Tsunade 'The Legendary Sucker of Konoha.' The drunken blonde frowned at the cards in her hand nothing good but a King of Hearts. Thinking it over she discarded four of her cards and left the king in her hand. "Give me four and I'm all in." Tsunade said getting a frightened look from a young dark haired woman holding a small pig in her arms. This was Shizune, Tsunade's assistant/student. The pig in her arms was named Ton-Ton.

The dealer scuffed at her and threw her new cards at her facing down and one of the players quickly before she had a chance to look called it. '_Damn it.'_ Tsunade thought with a scowl and cursed her bad luck. The game only had a total of five players including the dealer.

The dealer went first at showing his hand that was mad up of 3 tens. The second player was a small woman whose hand turned out to be a straight. The third play folded his hand. The fourth player hand a full house. Tsunade showed her King first getting shocked looks from most sense the King of Hearts had another name to it. The suicide king since the sword the guy held looked like he was killing himself with it, the next card was the Queen of Hearts, and the third turned over had the Jack of Hearts picture. Tsunade was starting to get nervous at this point, the fourth was the Ten of Hearts. Sweat was running down both Tsunade's and Shizune's forehead as the last card turned around to show the Ace of Hearts.

"A Royal Straight Flush is the winner." The dealer bellowed with defeat as the other player slammed their heads into the table.

Tsunade quickly stood from the table. "Shizune, we're getting out of here now." She ordered the young woman next to her who gave a quick nod.

Turning to run Tsunade ran right into a well built chest that belonged to a man. "I'm sorry sure but I'm in a hurry." She apologized but the man grabbed her by the wrist.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the hand and looked up to glare at the owner only for her eyes to meet the cold silver eyes of Hiei. "I'm sure you are Tsunade of the Sannin. But I'm here to take you back to Konoha." Hiei replied as Tsunade frowned at him.

"Look kid let me go and I won't hurt you. And tell Sarutobi-Sensei to leave me the fuck alone." Tsunade suggested to the young kid in her eyes since she thought that it'd be easy to mop the floor with Hiei.

"You assume I'm here at the request of Sarutobi, but I'm not and I'm not a messenger boy." He shot back now gripping her wrist harder than before. Tsunade's reflexes kicked in at that moment and she threw a chakra powered punch aimed right at Hiei's stomach.

Hiei didn't show any signs of reacting to block or avoid the coming blow to most in the area. But when Tsunade's fist made contact with his stomach Tsunade felt a few of his ribs break in that instant she made contact.

The force behind Tsunade's punch knocks Hiei off of his feet and sends him flying back crashing through a few Slot Machines, Poker Tables, and a wall on the other side of the Casino.

Tsunade's eyes widen with fright and looks over to Shizune. "Run for it." They both quickly dashed out of the Casino not wanting their money or anything but to leave. Because Tsunade though she just killed a Leaf Shinobi and then she'd be on trail as a traitor to the village and executed like one.

They both stopped at the town's border and looked back in the direction of the Casino. "Tsunade-sama what have you done?" Shizune asked looked to her mentor for answers.

Tsundae opened her mouth to reply. "She just attacked a man who simply wanted to return her home to talk with a couple of people." A chilling voice cut her off. Both women turn back around only to freeze in fear to find Hiei standing only ten feet from them, his cloths looking a little roughed up and torn. Tsunade's eyes widen with shock seeing the red head still breathing.

"How is this possible? I felt your ribs break." Tsunade trembled her body and mind in complete shock.

"That they did, if I was human that would have killed me." Hiei coldly responded taking a step to them when Shizune got in front of Tsunade with her left forearm raised up leveled with her face as the sleeves exposed a multiple needle launcher latched to her.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Shizune demanded of the man.

Hiei lifted one of his eyebrows for just a second before his features became blank again. "I'm Hiei, Avatar of Fire and I've come to return Tsunade Senju to Konoha at the request of Kushina and Minato Namikaze." He replied with a sigh to his tune of voice.

Tsunade pales at those names and without warning rushes over to Hiei and grabs him by the collar. "What are you talking about? They're dead." She shouted at him.

Shizune quickly grabbed onto her mentor in an effort to save Hiei from getting hurt while just a moment ago she was ready to fight him.

Hiei for once in a long time smirked and snapped his fingers engulfing them in flames the next instant they were standing in the Hokage's office over looking the village. Tsunade's eyes widen then she looked at Hiei who just kept a small smirk on his face. "What I hate taking too much time with things." He said and the sound of someone clearing their throat drew Tsunade's and Shizune's attention to the desk in the office.

Both women almost faint at the sight to find not the old man Sarutobi but Minato and Kushina grinning at them.

"Hi." They both greeted.

"."

(**END CHAPTER)**

**I got to end this here. I'm sorry for the wait I just haven't been to interested in this story as of late.**

**I'm not abandoning it. But if you want to see something next chapter just message me. I'll even leave a choice and no I'm not killing off Team 7 yet I got a plot I'm following at the time.**

**If you want Danzo and his ROOT Bitches to die next chapter say so and pick which Avatar commit's the genocide.**

**If you want to see members of the Council die and by which Avatar message or Review.**

**Of how the Advisors well die review your answer.**

**Side note I don't really hate Baki I just needed something to go with the story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**That's it for this chapter sorry for the wait, my cousin passed away last March and I've been having a hard time bringing myself to write or draw but I'm going to get this out.**

**Oh to the ass without a screen name just a visitor reviewing, wow bash me till I'm sitting in a corner crying…..like you said I'm 23 not 4. I am sure that would work on a child. Last time I cried was ten years ago when I burned my arm by accident.**

**To go through all the chapters and review each to bash them and me until I quit….question are you a kid or something. Cause that does not make me wants to quit at all. In addition, no did not cheat to pass English, we had TAKS testing and we had to pass that to graduate. I passed the English and Writing part with flying colors each and every time and I was always seated a good ten to twenty feet from each classmate. You most be a on of those guys that goes around and bashes people and their stories because you couldn't think of something yourself or it isn't interesting enough I don't know I don't really give a fuck.**

**I am will aware that Atlantis was sunk not burned. However, it is fan fiction meaning I can make whatever fucking storyline I want. If you do not like it, take the mouse in your hand and shove it.**

**And now the reviews said to let it be Hiei, Kazuma, Shade, Cross, Gohei not many asking for him, and Naruto somewhat….either of those guys.**

**I will be honest it is difficult to chose one of them to do the job but man no love for any of the females of the group. Just read to see.**

**I do not own Naruto or anything else.**

**Story**

"."

Tsunade screamed at the top of her lungs not believing the sight that greeted her in the form of both Minato and Kushina alive.

THUD

Looking next to her, Tsunade saw that Shizune had fainted while landing on the ground next to the sitting pig Tonton. Hiei just watched from his place next to the window with an unreadable expression on his face the coldness behind those narrowed silver eyes never changing. Tsunade would not say this aloud but Hiei's blank expression sent chills down her spine, she was afraid of him and for good reason if he could take anything anyone dished out he could take like it was nothing.

Minato bowed to Hiei, showing a sign of respect and thanks. "Thank you Hiei-sama for returning Tsunade-sama and Shizune-chan." Hiei gave Minato a slight nod of his head and the turned his attention outside the window looking for something to pass the time.

"Thank you Hiei." The Avatar of Fire directed his eyes to Kushina who was bowing at him. Hiei waved his hand for her to stop the gesture. "It's fine Kushina. Nevertheless, I need to tell you both that you being brought back from the land of the dead took a lot to do. If you die again we can't bring you back." He calmly said with his eyes closed already knowing the two would be shocked by what he had to report to them both.

"Are you serious Hiei-sama?" Minato asked taken back by the sudden information that he did not like to hear after meeting his son after so many years with Kushina that Hiei had to play the part of the bad messenger boy.

Hiei gave Minato a nod. "Yes, Shade may be the master of Darkness and death. Moreover, I may be the one that leads the Avatars. But that doesn't mean I'm the real boss I answer to Kami and Yami, they both agreed to this and you both get the same deal as anyone else we bring back." Hiei answered with a frown on his face that was an indication of his anger about having to do this to them both, Hiei liked Kushina for her passion about life and her family. She and Naruto were the last of his line and he could not loss both. Minato had grown on Hiei over time, still did not mean that Hiei would not torment the poor man when he first started dating Kushina.

Kushina hung her head knowing that Hiei was just telling them the truth and being as kind as he could about it all. "Thank you, Hiei for everything." She sobbed knowing that this was she and Minato's only real chance to get to know their son and be a family.

"Don't thank me Kushina, I did it for Naruto, he had a right to have his mother and father in the hectic life of his." Hiei told her in an even tone of voice not really knowing how to give off an emotion to comfort people but he tried for Kushina since at one point she brought up an interesting argument.

Both Kushina and Minato nodded their heads in understanding at his words, Hiei was about to vanish in a flash of flames when Minato stopped him. "Hiei-sama." The ruler of fire looked back to Minato with his brows raised him his hairline. "If it isn't too much trouble could you bring my old sensei here, please?" Minato asked thinking it was time he got some answers from the old perverted goat that wrote the one item that Umi, Ami, Alexis, and Moonie. Each wanting the hermits head on a pike for the smut he wrote.

Hiei for his sake cocked his head to the side in thought and was about to reply with a 'maybe,' or a solid 'no,' what stopped him was the pleading look Kushina was giving him. Letting out a long sigh he agreed to do it.

Hiei left Minato's office via Fire teleport or whatever Hiei called it since no one really knew every technique the man used or his or her names.

Kushina tried to hide it but she also wanted to pike Jiraiya's head and she was not alone seeing the looks Tsunade and Shizune were giving made Minato wish he did not request Hiei to bring his old sensei here.

Tsunade thought she get some answers from the two people she knew were afraid of her. "Who the hell was that guy? Bastard shows up out of thin air and drags me and Shizune back against our will." The older blond stated more than she asked with her arms folding over her well-endowed breasts. Giving the two, Namikaze's a hard glare.

Kushina laughed sheepishly scratching the back of her head. "Will, Hiei is the Avatar of Fire or more along the lines of a God that acts as a guardian for all of creation with multiple worlds and dimensions." Kushina replied with a smile on her face. "That and he's my ancestor." She finished almost forgetting a very important detail.

Tsunade for her part nodded at the first part of the information on Hiei, she would not say it aloud but she rather found him handsome. Not in the pretty boy or emo aspect, but the rough edged kind. Her eyes popped out of her head and jaw dropped to the ground.

"WHAT?"

Elsewhere Jiraiya of the Sannin was doing what he always did, spy on women in the hot springs for research for his smut books. The old pervert sat along the fence line peeping through a hold he had made with a small drill he kept in his bag of peeping. He wrote down notes and idea in the journal he kept on him like it was the Holy Bible or something.

'_Man this some good shit for my book. Oh hell yeah baby show me that wonderful ass.'_ Jiraiya commanded mentally watching a woman with long purple hair reaching to her lower back. The old hermit was drooling from his mouth watching the women, but a feeling of someone was behind him at that very moment. Years of training taught Jiraiya when someone was close by and where they were.

"Not to be rude _sir._" A deep voice said to the Toad Sannin stressing the word sir as he spoke. "I'm looking for a Jiraiya of the Sannin, do you know where I can find him?" Turning slightly Jiraiya could see that the man talking to him was tall and slim with muscle, the red hair almost made Jiraiya think the man was from the Uzumaki clan. But shook that thought from his mind seeing as how Naruto would be the last of their line and the child had been missing for 8 years with no traces of the blond.

"Does the guy owe you money?" Jiraiya asked and Hiei shook his head no. "No"

"Get payback for something?" Again, Hiei shook his head. "Not that I can remember."

"Then I'm your man, I'm the legendary Toad Sage…The great and powerful Jiraiya." The old man said dramatically while doing a little dance. Hiei did not know whether to just kill the man that just made an idiot of himself or try to commit suicide for just asking the man who trained Minato that was clearly a pervert from hell.

"Not what you were expecting friend? I know I just radiate awesomeness." Jiraiya gloated striking a pose for what he thought was his fan when in Hiei's mind, he was thinking of either burning or stabbing the old man to death and just tell Minato and Kushina that he could not find the super pervert.

"No I was expecting someone with a brain." Hiei deadpanned with a straight face. Jiraiya fell over anime-style on his ancient back with a loud thud. "I'm going to give you four options to choose from right now so listen well." Hiei ordered getting a confused looked from the smut writer. "Option 1 is the simplest, you return with me quietly to Konoha. Option 2, I beat you within an inch of your life and drag you back kicking and screaming." Hiei paused seeing a look Jiraiya was giving him, most likely thinking that he could not do what he himself was claiming. "Option 3, I just kill you and drop your corpse off at Konoha and leave before setting you on fire. Or option 4, I let those women standing 15 feet from you to beat, torture, castrate, or even kill you." The red head explained pointing to the group of women that were all holding some form of weapon.

The Toad hermit jerked his head back to Hiei with an expression that could only be found on a man crazy enough to peep on Anko. "I'll take option 1 please." Jiraiya whimpered after seeing some women with objects meant to cut off his best friend in the world. Hiei just shook his head in shame at the Sannin. Placing a hand over the man's shoulder Hiei just looked to the group of women. "Don't freak out please." Hiei advised more than he asked snapping his fingers to burst into flames with Jiraiya in tow.

(**Konoha)**

Appearing in the office of the Hokage with Jiraiya crouching down with a look of pure and utter shock that he and the man standing just caught fire just a second ago. Jiraiya went into a state of shock, while Hiei quickly observed the office with his silver eyes only to stop to find that Tsunade was bearing down at Minato and Kushina sitting in the corner hugging each other. Hiei shook his head seeing his great granddaughter and her husband shaking like leaves.

Hiei wanted to just smirk and laugh at the scene that he saw, seeing The Slug princess gripping onto the leg of a broken chair, Minato with a large bump developing on top of the man's cranium, and a Kushina looking like a stuttering shy girl with a crush. Coughing loudly to get their attention the three in his own opinion psychos. "Sorry to disturb this Hallmark moment. But I brought you the great white pervert, which you requested." Hiei said dryly jabbing his thumb to the still crouched Jiraiya.

Minato used this moment to just divert attention away from himself and his wife to his Sensei. Tsunade looked down at her old teammate with her chocolate eyes, scanning for any injuries the old hermit might have. Finding none on him she was about to ask him something. But Jiraiya began screaming bloody murder.

"AHHHHHHHHH, I'M ON FIRE…..I'M BURNING!" He screamed at the top of his ancient lungs believing that he was really on fire after going through Hiei's teleporting technique.

The tall red head looked back at the only people with a brain I the room and shrugged his shoulders. "He'll be fine in a few minutes." He assured them looking out the window to the unknown. "I think."

(With Naruto)

Our favorite blonde hero training to become an Avatar one day was basking in the warmth of the mid summer sunlight. Naruto took in his surroundings enjoying the quiet walk he was on, looking up at the sky he felt at peace. '_I wonder if I should show Hiei what I created.'_ Naruto thought to himself with a small chuckle but soon tossed the idea seeing how Hiei would scowled him for showing something without fully testing it first. Nevertheless, Naruto could not blame Hiei for his logic nor argue against it, because he understood the dangers of such a thing.

As our future Avatar was taking step after step on his walk, he noticed a few shadows following him on the buildings. '_That was not Anbu, dad did not send any to keep watch of me today…..so who is it?' _The blond asked himself mentally before jumping off to the forest area being closely followed by his stalkers. Thankfully, Shade had taught Naruto how to sense when people are near via life energy or spirit energy that all humans have. '_These guys are on par with elite Anbu members, I better watch my back._' He concluded landing in a very large and open clearing with his back turned to the small army that followed him. Turning his head slightly to the right side to peer behind himself, Naruto saw that the ones tailing him were Anbu with the kanji for 'Root.' On the forehead of their blank masks.

Eyeing them closely Naruto thought he make a joke. "If you guys are looking for the Gay Bondage Club, I think it's at Teme's place." Naruto directed pointing off in the direction of the Uchiha district, some of the Root members just gave the Demon a heated glare for the joke. The leader stepped forward. "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, you are ordered to appear before Danzo-sama to be made into a weapon for his use." The man stated blankly to the blonde drawing forth the short blade the assassin kept behind his right shoulder blade.

Naruto gave the group of deadpanned look. "How about no." Naruto then dropped into a strange stance that Shade taught him before while reaching for his axe and sword that hung over the back of his red overcoat. When the tips of his fingers slightly touched the hilts to both weapons, he stopped and slowly dropped his arms down while twitching his fingers like typing on a keyboard in a random like motion. The fake Anbu members looked on with the same thought but only one voiced it. "You chose wisely Demon, in not fighting us and joining Danzo-sama." The one from before coldly said, however a small giggle ripped through the air that slowly turned into a chuckle and then a full-blown laugh coming from Naruto. The blond was laughing so hard that his sides started to hurt, clutching his sides Naruto managed to gain some control over himself before giving the fake Anbu members a smirk.

"I'm sorry it's just that I haven't laughed like that in awhile." He spoke with a slight arrogant tone to his voice trying to bait the Root army into making a mistake ahead of time. "I got something I want to try out and you guys just volunteered to be my test subjects." Naruto cracked his neck by doing a small twitch and motioned for the group to attack him if they dared. "Let's go Freaks of the Week." He taunted with a smirk ready to try out his new technique.

"ATTACK." Shouted the leader with five heavily armed Root agents charging at the red clad blond. The first one was a short ebony haired man with a slim build to his body structure was getting closer to Naruto's form, once the man was, close enough he swung his blade at the blond Avatar-in-training. The teen side stepped the man at the very last second to dodge the falling blade missing him completely. With that, Naruto threw out his fist and slammed it dead on into the Root agent's gut, the leader watched as the backside of the man Naruto just punched explode out leaving a circle exit wound the size of a basketball flinging the organs and bones out onto the forest floor that one really paid any mind to.

The Root agent was roughly shoved off by the blonde teen landing on the hard forest floor with a very loud thud. Again, everyone failed to notice anything else about the dead corpse. Lowering his hand Naruto slightly winced in pain with his fist and arm twitching as if it just lifted a boulder and threw it. The arm gave off a quick flash of purplish red lightning. The four that were left attacked with a battle cry at the lose of a comrade, once another got close enough Naruto back hand slapped the guy causing the head to come clean off of the body and throw with great force into a tree. Another one got a kick to the spin breaking the poor fucking bastard in two. A very large man then tried to trap Naruto within a bear hug to keep the blond from moving long enough to possibly drug him or somehow knock the teen out cold to transport.

Without even looking Naruto jerked his hand back with such force that the man broke in two halves. More bones shot out from the bodies of those Naruto struck. The final one was so in-raged by the sudden deaths of mindless puppets that he tried to stab Naruto through the heart. Our blonde hero waited until the last second to avoid the coming sword and delivered a knife edged chop to the attacker. The now decapitated head flu off with the blood squirting out of the open wound to the fresh green forest floor.

The remaining members of the special army stood in shock of seeing five of their members get demolished as if the 'demon,' saw it as a simple chore like taking out the garbage..

The training area stood in absolute silence at the stunning turn of events, all was quiet as blood soaked into the forest floor. The group assigned to abduct Naruto for Danzo to be turned into a living weapon was beginning to go south on them fast. For the blond proved that he did not need those weapons on his back to get the job done at all. The leader of the Root forces began weaving through hand signs at the speed of light to cast a jutsu, while the others did the exact same.

"STRIKE DOWN THE DEMON!" The leader shouted with hate as they all unleashed a barrage of jutsu off all elements coming to the red-coated blond teen who still held up a confident smirk.

Naruto shifted his left foot out to the side digging it into the earth with the dust kicked up, throwing up is hands until the they were leveled with his shoulders he snapped his fingers together. At first, the Root agents did not know what to make of this sudden motion until the ground ripped open pushing up several boulders that were made by the ripped piece of land that quickly surrounded the young Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune effectively blocking all the fired jutsu attacks.

The leader clad in black frowned at the levitating rocks that shielded the young man his forces just tried attacking. Getting a thoughtful look, the captain came to a single conclusion on how the blond moved the earth under him to such a degree. "Earth manipulation, how interesting we weren't aware of this." The man mused while Naruto cocked his head to the side in thought then back to normal.

"I wouldn't call it Earth manipulation." The teen sheepishly informed letting the rocks drop down with a thunderous crash causing large craters to from each boulder. The lightning continued to flash around the blond as the wind brushed against him fluttering his red overcoat.

"I would call it Gravity manipulation." The smirk the child was sporting at them was annoying to say the least. Every one of them believed in Gravity Seals but to truly manipulate it was just impossible to do.

The leader scowled at the blond for making such a far-fetched claim to him. "Don't mock our intelligence boy. Everyone knows that gravity can not by manipulated." The man foolishly claims getting cries of agreement from his men. Naruto on the other just shook his head with disappointment that they just would not get it unless shown properly. Giving a 'Hiei glare,' Naruto flexed his right arm out at the ground while pushing out his Chi, Chakra, and Ki at them that he used to control the force of gravity. Every Root agent soon was introduced to the rough surface of the ground by a powerful invisible force that nearly killed them but only broke a couple of their bones, almost turning them into a white powder in the bodies.

Each landing with a loud crash one of the falling idiots managed with great effort to look up to see that Naruto was clutching his right shoulder. "Shit." He swore through gritted teeth trying to compose himself while gripping the shoulder tightly to keep the pain under control the same Root agent that looked up even if his bones are broken chuckled.

"So it hurts you too?" Naruto looked over to the downed Root Shinobi trying to push back the pain he felt in his right shoulder.

"No shit asshole, I'm still learning how to use gravity manipulation." Naruto snarled as a towering shadow loomed over him.

"Really, so I can assume Hiei does not know about this yet?" An all too familiar voice asked with a touch of sarcasm to it, looking over his shoulder slowly Naruto's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates to see Shade leaning onto his overgrown death scythe with a very large grin plastered over his face. All the color drains from our favorite blonds face as he gazed up at Shade's crimson eyes with shock and fear. "Oh, he is going to love hearing about this." He drowned out looking over to the Root idiots with distain and pity….will somewhat on the second part.

"I would say I feel sorry for you bums. But that would be lying now." Shade whispered to them while Naruto was trying to sneak away from the master of Darkness. "Where do you think you're going baka?" Shade called out to Naruto, to the teen's credit he did try to make a run for it but he could not move anywhere for Shade was holding him in place with his shadow. "Don't think you're getting out of this Naru." Shade chuckled madly while using his shadow to bring Naruto closer to him.

"Can't we make a deal Shade?" Naruto pleaded with his somewhat guardian with puppy dog eyes, Shade just shook his head at the blond.

"Sorry little man. But Hiei needs to be informed of this little…transgression, so we will be going." Shade shot down his students begs of mercy, the master of Shadows was about to vanish with Naruto when a Root agent thought he would voice something.

"What are you? Afraid of us." The man taunted getting a raised eyebrow from Shade who gave the man's statement a mock thoughtful moment. "No, I just don't feel like killing weaklings at the moment…that'd be what you are here for…Cross." Shade replied bursting into shadows with Naruto as a looming figure stood before the downed agents from the hidden forces of Danzo.

Cross was one of the few Avatars that ever fought or dished out punishments. That did not mean that Cross was a pushover oh no, he was one of the worse ones to fight given his ability to make his skin as hard as titanium alloy. His style of fighting revolved around using the gauntlets strapped onto his wrists making him very keen in close range hand-to-hand combat. 'Iron Bear,' was his choice for fighting and his nickname with Dash and Kazuma.

Glaring at the agents Cross cracked his neck giving off a sickening sound. "Any last words?" He asked with a bored expression.

One of them nodded his head. "Yeah, go fuck yourself!" The man arrogantly ordered, Cross just shrugged his shoulders. "No thanks." With that, Cross began the genocide of the Root not leaving any in the forest alive to tell the tail.

(Back with Hiei, Kushina, Minato, Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya)

"." Jiraiya was still screaming when both Naruto and Shade appeared via Shadow Step, both just stared at the legendary pervert with large sweat drops formed on the back of their heads.

Off to the side Naruto saw his parents talking/arguing with a blond haired woman with the biggest set of tits either man has seen in their lives and that was saying something on Shade's part. The blond from what Naruto could tell was angry about something with how the woman was shaking her fist at Kushina and Minato. While a raven haired beauty with a pet pig in her arms tried to bring the fighting to an end without getting hurt.

And Hiei was just leaning on the bookshelf with a large book in his hand. Darting his eyes over the contents of the pages just taking in all the information and knowledge the large hardback binding had to offer at the given time.

Shade was confused by the white haired man's screaming and was wondering why he was whaling like a frightened schoolgirl. He was about to ask the master of fire who gave off a grunting sound. "Don't ask, just know he has been doing that for at least an hour or so." Hiei turned a page in his book while Jiraiya continued to cry out with panic, giving an angry sigh. "And it has got on my last nerve." He growled snapping the book shut.

He stalked his way over to Jiraiya glaring at the white haired pervert that all women hated with a passion. Giving the book a small glace Hiei slapped it across the face of the Toad Sannin.

Jiraiya could not place how long he had been screaming with fright or standing in the same spot but once the books hard bindings make contact with this open the man's cheek. The force was not enough to do serious damage to the smut writer but it did twist his neck to the side effectively silencing him.

"Okay, now that the screaming is out of the way. Why are you and Naruto here Shade?" Hiei asked while Jiraiya protested in the background about being bitch slapped with a book. Shade then told Hiei about the Root agents going after Naruto and how Naruto was using a new ability that left his arm in a broken state. Jiraiya found out that day not to ever piss off the Fire Avatar if he wanted to live to a ripe old age while still peeping on hot women.

Hiei turned to both Kushina and Minato with so much rage in his eyes. "I am going to deal with this personally you two so don't get involved." He told them gazing back at Shade. "I want you to deal with the Civilian Council along with the Advisors." He ordered and his threatening stare turned to Naruto. "And you are in deep shit when I am done." His growl was enough to make Naruto wish he was fighting an army of Sasuke's or something then deal with Hiei when he was pissed off, with that Hiei burst into a tower of flames showing that he was going to take care of business.

All at once, the color just drained from Naruto's face at Hiei's words. "I'm so screwed." The blond stated feeling his end was near.

(Root Headquarters) (an: This part is not going to be that long given how Hiei works.)

Danzo awaited the arrival of his advancement team that he personally sent out to recover Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. The war hawk could not wait to have the power of a Jinchuuriki under his thumb that had the ears of the Avatars. Danzo could rule Konoha, but why stop there. With all that power, he could rule everything possible.

All he needed to do was use the Sharingan eye he always had covered on the right side of his face to force them all into submission and be his mindless puppets.

"Soon it will be all mine." He smirked with his men standing next to him.

The Root agent that was to Danzo has left leaned in to whisper something to the aged man. "Sir, shouldn't the team be back with the Kyuubi-brat?" The man asked feeling uneasy about the lateness of the group of soldiers that were sent out not that long ago.

Danzo frowned at this, he personally sent out that team believing that they could really get the job done. Cursing to himself, Danzo was about to call for another team to leave when a side of his base that housed training agents to burst into red flames so hot that they melted the rock and metal like it was all made of butter or clay.

"What is going on?" Danzo barked as more flames began to engulf his secret base that he had spent countless years and money building and perfecting to just literally go up in smoke in front of him.

"Judgement." A cold voice answered from behind him, turning around to shift his gaze to the very man that Naruto thought of as grandfather. Hiei and did he look pissed with his sword drawn flames circling it at a constant pace going wild like his own rage. "You really thought that we wouldn't be watching Naruto? Guess again, he is always being watched by us and for a reason." Hiei growled as the Root agents began to circle him.

"Because he is family and you just pissed me the fuck off bastard." Hiei spat on the ground.

Danzo takes this time to undo the bandages that covered his right eye from being seen by anyone unworthy. "This is even better. With you I can rule the other Avatars unquestioned." Danzo boasted with arrogance staring straight into the eyes of Hiei who stared right back. "Now kneel to your new master." Danzo ordered his pride flying high with the Fire Avatar coming under his command.

"I kneel to no one." Hiei growled swinging his sword in an uppercut motion unleashing a wave of red-hot flames at the next wave a Root agents that were standing the closest to Danzo.

The war hawk looked on with a feeling that he was not custom to…it was fear and shock. He watched as his men's flesh burn away, their screams of terror and pain would haunt most men for years to come but not Danzo.

"You should have listened to my warning mortal. Did you think I was joking?" Hiei demanded the man he was there to kill, snapping his fingers together another torrent of flames rushed out of nowhere and swallowed the rest of the base and its members in fire leaving only Danzo and Hiei.

Danzo was now looking to beg with the angry Avatar for let him live. "Please, Hiei-sama I did not mean your descendant any harm sir. Only to rescue him from those animals." Danzo stuttered with a wimper.

If Hiei could give a stronger glare, Danzo would have seen it. "Do you think I am stupid?" The red head asked with a very dangerous tone. "Don't answer that, but I'm not going to kill you….for the moment but I'm going to send you on a nice vacation." Hiei told him as a small fire circled them both. It attacked both men within a second to transport them both to a world of pain.

(Hell's Gate or Fire realm)

Inside the torturous never ending would of Fire that Hiei used to punish those who have done terrible things in life Danzo stood with Hiei not far from him.

Danzo could not believe what he was seeing or feeling as the flames ate away at his skin with horrible pain. The flesh being seared right to the bone and then regenerated just as fast.

"Normally I would leave a human in here for a few days to suffer before executing them. But in your case I'm going to let this world keep you." Hiei informed Danzo while the man continued to scream with pain. "I never told Kakashi this but, the longer you stay here what is normal for most will kill you….very slowly." He finished explaining as a portal opened up. "Have fun."

(Konoha, Council Room)

The Civilian council was all sitting in the main chambers of the Hokage Tower, they were waiting for Danzo to walk in with his new little puppet Naruto and the Avatars. Of course, the Advisors were also present in the meeting chamber.

"It won't be long until we are the ones with all the power again." A fat merchant cooed getting nods from the others in the room. Yes soon they would rule the ninjas and everyone else with an iron fist.

They were all enjoying themselves when their shadow began to move on their own up the wall without them really seeing it happen until a chilling laughter broke though the now dark room. "Too bad you guys won't be alive for that event." Shade laughed at them using his large scythe to impale the fat one that just spoke.

"Hope you guys aren't afraid of the dark."

Thankfully, no one could hear the cries of shire terror from those people that night nor did anyone find their bodies the next day all that was known to Konoha. Was that the Civilian side of the Council was dead and that the Chunnin Exams were about to begin.

To be continued…

(**END CHAPTER)**

**Okay end to this chapter. Got to say it was hard to choose what Naruto could be able to do with an element and gravity was the least said so I thought to myself why not this hasn't been used a lot before, so why not?**

**Until next time this story might go on hold, I do not know yet.**


End file.
